


First Impressions

by mylifeisloki, Norse_God_Loki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Jotun Loki, Loki Lies, Loki is 18, Love Letters, M/M, Set sometime around Thor 1, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor is 20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeisloki/pseuds/mylifeisloki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norse_God_Loki/pseuds/Norse_God_Loki
Summary: Thor, the young warrior Prince, meets Loki, a young Jotun Prince, disguised as an Aesir. Opinions clash at their first meeting, but despite that they can't seem to forget one another. What begins as innocent curiosity and mild suspicion becomes genuine affection as they correspond through letters and gifts exchanged in secret.When Thor is ordered to choose a bride, Laufey finally finds a use for his young son and sends Loki to Asgard in disguise to bewitch, befriend, and eventually murder Odin's heir. Torn between his love for the prince and his father's wishes, Loki deceives Thor into thinking he is anything but a Jotun prince. By the time he successfully wins the thunderer's heart, he still hasn't revealed his true self to anyone. But how long can he keep it up?Trouble and heartbreak ensue.Eventual happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the typos. This fic is a little different to read than most as it was originally written as a role play, hence the normal to bold type, indicating which character is speaking. I hope you find it enjoyable nonetheless.
> 
> Next in this series is Second Chances.

Loki had never seen an Asgardian in the flesh. Stories were told of pale warriors with a thirst for blood, warriors who destroyed everything in their path no matter who or what stood in their way, but none ever came to Jotunheim. Largely a vast wasteland, it seemed that the golden ones were keen to staying in other places, warmer places.

When Loki was just on the cusp of manhood, however, he was disturbed by loud shouting and what sounded like the clanging of metal from the courtyard. Told to remain indoors by the few servants who still remained loyal to the royal family, he went to his window and peered outside to find what he instinctively knew to be Asgardians. Three were average men who swung swords and threw knives, one was a woman who wielded a double blade... and then there was the truly golden one in the center of the madness.

He was clearly a skilled warrior, although his technique lacked the finesse Loki had been so careful to develop. He swung a hammer instead of a sword, and he shouted his triumph every time he knocked another enemy out of the way. Loki was spellbound, and yet... frightened. Would this warrior fight his way through? Would he destroy what was left of their race?

When Thor introduced himself to Laufey, Loki raised his eyebrows and abruptly vanished to reappear on a lower level so he could watch. He watched as the Asgardians eventually fled and watched as Odin appeared to save them. So. That was what the great, golden son of Odin looked like.

Loki sat on his first inclination for several days before giving in to curiosity and disguising himself so he could sneak out of the palace at night, long after his father had gone to sleep. He waited until he was in Asgard to shift into a similar look- pale skin, green eyes, black hair. Completely hidden, he sought out the golden prince and found him in a tavern with his friends, laughing and drinking with two women on his lap.

More curious than ever, Loki took a seat nearby and watched, his eyes never leaving the prince. He would see this through for the time being- he'd come too far for anything else.

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor was still reveling with his friends nights after they had returned to Asgard from the frozen lands of Jotunheim. He had been reprimanded by his father and was forced to now attend all of the political meetings they held with dignitaries and ambassadors to better learn his place in the palace and educate himself to the workings of the their ties to other realms. He also had to perform several tasks of servitude to the public in recompense for his indignant and dishonorable deeds of nearly starting a  war with Jotunheim.**

**He sat drinking large mugs of mead with his friends in the tavern, laughing and jesting of the frost giants they'd encountered, bragging of their conquests. He was caught up in his celebrations for a good part of the evening and hadn't noticed right away the young, dark haired boy that sat in the corner of the room. When he did notice him, he found that every time he looked in his direction, the boy was looking at him - and looking away quickly when their eyes caught one another's. He didn't recognize him, which was unusual for the prince. He had seen at least everyone in the tavern tonight at least a dozen times before but there was something unusual about the boy. He was pale, as pale as a maiden would be. Still unusual for a young lad that should have been touched by the sun if he tended his father's fields, or was a merchandiser in one of the markets in the square. His hair was black.... darker even that Sif's.**

**Upon meeting the boy's quick gaze on the fourth time, he leaned over to Fandral and gestured in the boy's direction. "Do you know that lad?"**  

**Fandral glanced over and studied him for a moment. "No... I've never laid eyes on him.... but now that I have.." He grinned and went to stand up to approach the boy. Thor grabbed him and sat him back down.**  

**"Stay." He ordered his promiscuous friend.**  

**Thor finished off his ale and slammed the mug on the table, "Another!" He bellowed. He grabbed both maidens by the waist, making them giggle, and moved them gently off his lap. "If you will excuse me, fair ladies..." he commented and stood up, taking his new mug full and adjusting himself before pointedly staring at the young boy in the corner and striding toward him.**

**"Greetings....I am Thor, son of Odin... I don't believe I've ever seen you here before. Are you lost?" He asked looking around at the empty table where he sat. "You're a bit young to be here alone in a strange city. Where do you hail from?" He assumed the boy might have traveled here from another realm to seek work but he couldn't place his origin. He could be partly Elven, or even Midgardian but there would have been no way for either of those races to have gotten so far from home on their own accord.**

 

 

*******

 

 

Loki had anticipated that Thor might notice him staring. He wasn't entirely out in the open- no, he was wearing a dark cloak that only showed a few wisps of his long, dark hair, and he supposed he was feminine enough to pass as one of their women should be desire such a thing. He could also shift if he wanted to, and perhaps his bosom would be enough to distract the handsome prince while Loki escaped.

But when Thor strode over to him, all smiles and golden hair and muscles, Loki was finally at a loss for words. "I am but a stranger," he said eventually. "Passing through. I urge you not to let my presence disrupt your celebrations, your highness."

If Thor pressed further, Loki knew that he would have to make his excuses and leave. He could not risk being discovered, not only because of what he was in Thor's eyes, but because his own father would not stand for it.

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor tilted his head down a bit more to peer under the cloak's hood, now seeing the boy's bright green eyes. His visage was rather feminine and quite pleasing. "I see... well... allow me to welcome you to our fair city. May I get you a drink?" he inquired. "You're welcome to join my friends and myself... we are indeed celebrating a recent adventure to Jotunheim.... are you familiar with the realm? It's a dreadful place." he recounted, shaking his head.**

**As he spoke, he gestured for one of the serving maids to come over and brought a tray of ale. "Please... give my new friend here anything he wants, drinks, a meal.... er... " he turned back to the boy, "I didn't get your name." he suddenly remembered.**

 

 

*******  

 

 

A dreadful place. Loki supposed it was understandable for Thor to think so, but that didn't help the ire from rising inside him. Jotunheim might not have been as _l_ _ovely_  and bright as Asgard seemed, but it was still his home. "I have no name," he said quietly. "And I would not presume to join your party, but I would appreciate the ale and a hot meal."

Meals in Jotunheim were not served the way food was served here. Loki could see plates of potatoes and meats and cheeses and rolls being brought out to nearly every table with steam rising from them and curling into the air. And this was not an invitation for charity, but more of a...test. He wanted to know what Thor would do. He wanted to know if he would be judged for being supposedly poor.

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor gave the maiden a nod after the boy stated that he'd like a meal. "Bring him the best of anything you have ... whatever you serve my friends and myself... I want the same for this good fellow." he added with a wide smile.**

**He raised his cup to the boy in a gesture of toast and welcome. "Welcome to Asgard, my friend... no matter how long you stay, consider me your friend." he stated boldly and took a big drink from his mug.**

**Thor chuckled softly, "Everyone has a name... come now.. don't be shy." he said lowly, slowly taking a seat at the table across from the boy trying to peer under the cloak a little more.** **  
** **He could feel his friends’ eyes on him, so he turned to give them a nod to let them know all was well enough, then turned back to the boy. "Are you in some danger that you hide from? I can shelter you for as long as you need if you only tell me your plight." he offered kindly.**

 

 

*******

 

 

How was it that sitting in front of him was someone who had come to Jotunheim waving his hammer and looking for a fight, but also someone who was offering a complete stranger a hot meal? It was maddening, but the truth was that...no matter what Thor did, if he hated Loki based on his race alone, then he was not someone to be trusted. He took the ale and raised it as Thor did before swallowing down a mouthful of the strong drink.

He would not say his name, but he lifted his head to look right into Thor's eyes and offered him a small smile. "I'm in no danger at present," he said. "But I have no name I wish to share."

The meal that came consisted of chicken and potatoes, along with a fresh roll and butter. Loki immediately picked at the chicken, though he tried to temper his reaction to the taste- it was unlike anything he was used to. "Why did you venture to Jotunheim?" He found himself asking. "If it is such a dreadful place."

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor leaned in a little when Loki looked at him, showing him a complete and open look at his face... then smiled. Thor couldn't help but smile back. He could feel a slight vibration of magic emitting from the boy at that moment. He felt as though he might be staring into his eyes a moment too long when the boy spoke again.**

**Thor leaned in and rested his arm on the table and took another drink, "Very well then." he replied just as the boy's meal was brought to the table and set before him.**

**"Shall I bring you anything else, m'lord?" the server asked.**

**Thor thought a moment and then replied, "Perhaps a room for my friend?" He looked to Loki who was now picking at his meat. "Do you need shelter for the evening, lad?" he asked with slight concern.**

**"I'm afraid all the rooms are full, m'lord." she mentioned regrettably, before the boy could answer.**

**Thor looked over to his friends that were now back to their usual degree of celebrating and wondered if one of them could take the boy into their home for the night. He didn't trust Fandral not to lay hands on the boy, he was far too drunk and the boy was far too pretty. Sif would have none if it, he was sure, which left Volstagg, with a wife and three small children at his home.** **  
**

**"Then I can make accommodations for you at the palace if need be." he suggested. "Are you on foot or do you have a horse?" He was certain that one of the single servant's with two beds in their room would allow the boy to stay the night.**

**"Do you not like your meal?" he asked after a long pause, seeing that the boy was eating much more daintily than a lad of Asgard.**

 

 

*******

 

 

Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise. He was offering shelter too? What kind of man was this? Was it all a show? Or did he truly just hate the Jotun people enough to come into their territory and kill them without a second thought or any reason? The whole thing was frustrating beyond any measure. "That won't be necessary," he said quickly. "I won't be staying the night."

He had to get home, after all. Loki didn't play a huge part in the 'palace' at home, but his father would notice if he was missing at breakfast. Thor's next question puzzled him if only because he was eating- wouldn't that indicate that he was enjoying the meal? Of course, one look around explained it; he was too proper.

"Oh, yes, I assure you," he said honestly, taking the roll in hand and tearing a bite off with his teeth instead of his hands. It was an effort, even if it made him feel like an animal. "It's delicious."

And Thor hadn't answered his question. Loki decided he wouldn't press and risk Thor becoming suspicious of his purpose there. "You've been very kind," he said instead. "Not at all like the stories I've heard."

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor smiled again when Loki ate more vigorously. He did wonder where the boy was from and how he was getting home so late at night in the dark and chilly air but he knew if he pressed, he may not take his offers and kindly.**

**"Ah... " he said swallowing his ale and placing the mug down with a thunk, "stories?  You must tell me of what you've heard. My apologies... I didn't mean to ignore your inquiry..." he was always ever anxious to tell of his exploits of war, perhaps not as much as Volstagg, but then he didn't exaggerate as Volstagg did either, "my friends and I went to Jotunheim to warn them.. warn their king. We believe they found a window in space where in they snuck into our palace and tried to steal a war prize that my father brought home long ago. The item is precious to them.. and would give them much power.... power they should not or need nor have." he explained.**

**He sat back in his chair and chuckled, "Their realm is desolate... cold and dark. Their people, if you've never seen them, are quite grotesque. Not so much in the way they look... I mean, they're not Bilgsnipe after all but their moods are dark as their environment.... they are warmongers... they are greedy and sneaky. I assure you, they are not to be trusted should you ever come across them. I hope that you do not in any case unless you're armed. They're massive, seemingly made of rock and ice. Except their King... Laufey.. he is .... " Thor searched for the words, "... not as monstrous... but he may very well be the coldest of them all. " he sighed and shook his head. "I would have slayed them all with my bare hands that day... Laufey in particular, had my father not intervened." he admitted in a grumble of discontent. "They are truly monsters." he said making eye contact with the boy again.**

**"SO, " he continued, sitting back, his mood lightening again, "these stories you speak of.... pray tell." he suggested.**

 

 

*******

 

 

So they were monsters. Loki found himself growing rather angry at that and all of a sudden, Thor didn't seem quite so kind or so handsome. He would have slaughtered every last one all to keep them from having some semblance of strength. Now, Loki knew the bloody history of his people and his father was a cruel ruler with ice packed around his heart, but Asgard and Odin were not innocent. They had ended plenty of lives and left Jotunheim to rot away with nothing while they lived so fully. The Great War between their realms was years and years ago- how could Thor still think this way?

Sitting back, Loki took another sip of his ale and tried to quell the sick feeling in his stomach. "The tales I've heard of you and your kind speak of a different sort of monstrosity," he said against his better judgement. "You are always described as so handsome, but your thirst for violence and war is what makes you a monster. You and your people."

Loki kept his eyes fixed on Thor's like a challenge. After what he'd just said, Loki couldn't imagine Thor actually attempting to defend himself.

 

 

***

 

 

**The lad followed up his backhanded compliment with a 'you and your people' comment and then glared at him, which Thor only knew to be a challenging look.** **He pursed his lips and leaned forward, meeting the serious glare with his own.** **"Perhaps your _stories_  are based on one sided misjudgments." Thor replied lowly.** **"The Asgardians are proud and will fight to our last breath for a cause we believe in."**

**He finished off his mug and slammed it down, not out of anger but custom. A server brought over a pitcher and poured him another.** **"You are but a young lad...and perhaps do not yet understand the trials of war. I'd be careful of how I speak in that case." the thunderer warned him with a soft voice and a stern demeanor.**

**Thor decided to take the chance at this point and ask the boy where he hailed from, as he'd awarded him every kindness he had to offer and now it seemed the boy's tongue had loosened? At least to the extent of insinuations.** **"If you are to leave here this night, where will you be traveling to....? Or back to? Perhaps I could find you proper escort to the edge of the city if you really must travel after dark."**

 

 

*******

 

 

Loki scoffed. He had seen more death and suffering as a result of war than Thor had, he was sure of it. And it was nothing short of _amusing_ that Thor thought himself proud of his own violent tendencies. Unbelievable. And his stories were based on one sided judgments!

"I do not need an escort," he said curtly. "And where I'm traveling next is hardly any of your concern." Loki had unfortunately had enough of this conversation. He would not entertain another word. "And as fate has it, my time to leave has come." He flattened his hands on the table and got right up, pulling his cloak even more tightly around his shoulders for the time being.

"Thank you for your kindness," he said honestly, meeting Thor's gaze without hesitation. "I appreciate you looking at a stranger and treating him like a friend."

With that, he turned on his heel and headed straight for the door with every intention of returning to Jotunheim immediately. If this was the way Asgardians thought, if these were the things they believed, then he would have nothing to do with them.

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor said nothing and only glared at the young man as he prattled on. He at least sounded sincere when he thanked him for the hospitality. When he turned and left, Thor shot up out his chair and followed after him, pausing a moment at his own table and tapping Fandral on the shoulder, gaining the attention of all three of his friends, "Come ... " he said softly, and didn't wait for them as they followed behind him, rather slowly and drunkenly except for Sif.**

**They all exited the tavern and stood and watched to see the cloaked boy walk off into the night. They watched him until he could no longer be seen by the lanterns in the street.**

**  
** **"Should we follow?" Sif asked, ready to go after him.**

**"What has he done?" Fandral asked of Thor.**

**"Nothing...." Thor answered, "That I know of. It's just... odd. He wouldn't tell me his name, or where he was from... now he leaves on foot?"**  

**"Stay here, I'll follow him to see where he goes outside of the city... I'll meet you back here in an hour."  Sif said and took off after him.**  

**Thor was suspicious but knew that Sif had the best chance of not being spotted or heard. He and the men could not outmatch her stealth or speed. Having no real evidence of the boy being  a danger, they went back into the tavern and waited.**

**Thor couldn't help but continue to think about the stranger. He seemed so lost at first, and then it was if he was here with an axe to grind. How did he know so much of Asgard yet also had hostility towards it and it's people. He was so young, and obviously not a warrior. There had to be a reason he was traveling alone and why he was so ambiguous about giving his name or origin?**  

**When Sif returned, she had very little to report. "He just walked out of the city... into the dark. No lantern, no horse.. nothing. I couldn't even see him any longer he was so covered and following him further would have been obvious."**  

**Thor took his leave of the tavern after that, returning to the palace and retiring to his rooms. Even as he tried to sleep, the boys face entered his mind. He was mysterious and lovely  but so full of venom. If he was an enemy of Asgard, why? If he was sent by someone, they certainly couldn't have sent someone more covert. Thor would never believe that he was a danger. He recalled that small smile he gave him and how sweet it was. Even his voice was entering his thoughts now and leaving a longing in Thor the likes of which he didn't want to name or admit to.**

 

 

*******

 

 

On the walk out of town, Loki became aware of the nimble footsteps following him, but it would seem that whoever it was Thor sent after him gave up when the trail went cold. He made it back to Jotunheim safe and sound, and he crept back into his bed without suspicion from anyone around. The night had been.. an interesting one, but Loki was quite certain he would not return to Asgard. After all, he would likely be killed if he showed up looking like one of the Jotun monsters the Asgardians thought they knew so well.

Unfortunately, that did not prevent the golden prince from entering Loki's dreams. For nights afterwards, he dreamt of a kind smile and bright eyes... and he even dared to wonder what it would feel like to touch Thor's golden skin.

For days afterwards, he did what he could to completely ignore everything he'd learned of the other prince. Life went on as usual. Except that nearly two weeks later, he still caught himself thinking about Thor. He would not venture back. No, he wouldn't dare.

But he would write.


	2. Chapter 2

He must have tried to write the letter a thousand times before he finally settled on the right words. Loki wrote in neat, elegant script and filled a modest scroll before conjuring a sleek raven to deliver the message directly to Thor. With any luck, he would hear back from the Asgardian.. and perhaps learn to understand their point of view.

 

_Your highness,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Please forgive the method of delivery as my options are extremely limited and delivering it by traditional means was not possible._

_You do not know me, but I know you. I like to think that I was given the chance to see certain sides of you as a lesson and a reminder that you and I are very different from one another. With that said, I must say that I find you inexplicably hard to get out of both my dreams and daily thoughts._

_I find that since our first meeting, I can hardly go a day without wondering what it is you spend your time doing. How do you function when you are not venturing into lands unknown? Do you spend all your nights in taverns?_

_Should you wish to reply, simply leave your scroll on what I assume is a grand balcony overlooking your kingdom. My raven will pick it up there._

_Regards,_

_A Friend_

 

 

***

 

 

 **For the next few weeks, Thor engaged in his usual routine, sparring, training, visits to the tavern with his friends, and of course those horribly boring meetings that his father now made him sit in on, though if and when he had an opinion, he wasn't allowed to speak it. All was completely normal except for one thing.**  

**He couldn't stop thinking about that boy.**

**He bedded no less than three maidens in three weeks and each time he would chastise himself for allowing the boy to enter his thoughts during and afterward when he would lay there beside his partner. Thor had only bedded another boy thrice before and he found a great deal of pleasure in it. It was different yet the same as bedding a maiden and he felt no shame for it, though he did hide this from his parents. He was after all an heir and would eventually take the throne and wed and sire another heir. He had been warned by his mother, father and several healers that he had to practice with caution once he discovered the wonderful world of sex. He'd only lost his virginity two years prior and had been very careful. Bedding other boys seemed safer but he just couldn't resist some of the maidens who so willingly threw themselves at him out of desire for the handsome prince and his title. Thor was sweet, kind and generous in nature and this held true to his lovemaking once he figured out what he was doing. He learned what women liked as opposed to what men liked. Again, men seemed much easier to please.** ****

**One night in particular after having extremely satisfying evening with a young maiden two years his senior, he lay there beside her as she slept, her back turned to him and her dark hair cascading over the pillow, her pale shoulder exposed in the moonlight. He stared at her imagining that she was that boy from the tavern that night. That at any moment she could roll over and have sparkling green eyes, thin pink lips and that soft smile.** ****

**He tried to shake these thoughts of the boy over and over only to have them return when he wouldn't even realize, catching himself during his studies, during those meetings, eating his meals... he even caught himself looking for him at the tavern where he first saw him. He supposed with time the thoughts would fade. After all, he didn't know him and may never see him ever again.** ****  
****  
**It was one early morning just after rising that he sat in his rooms, gazing out a balcony window at the sun rising and thinking about where that boy might be. Was he watching the same sun? Or was it night where he was? Was he safe? Was he alive?** ****

**He was deep in thought when he was broken from his trance by a large black raven alighting on his balcony rail carrying a tightly wrapped scroll in it's beak.** ****

**"Hello... what have you there?" he asked the raven. The bird dropped it at his feet and Thor carefully unwound it.** ****

**He furrowed his brow in confusion at the words he read. At first he thought the letter from an admirer, a lady that he'd perhaps met once in a tavern or had seen him from afar. He tried to go through his mind of anyone he'd ever met only once that he didn't know but knew him.** ****

**Finally, his mind settled on the boy. It had to be from him.** ****

****He reread the letter thrice before sitting down and taking up his scroll and quill to return the letter. He went through two scrolls which he crumpled and tossed to the floor before finding what he wanted to say.** **

 

**_Dear friend,_ **

**_I thank you for your correspondence though it leaves me rather confused  and vexed in that you say I do not know you. I believe I do know who you are yet I still do not have your name or whereabouts._ **

**_That being said, I too have been unable to completely exclude you from my daily thoughts. I have dreamed of you if only while I was awake. I find it odd that my mind refuses to let the image of you go and let me find peace and satisfaction with those around me instead._ **

**_I do not in fact spend every night in taverns, though I do enjoy attending with friends. I have done so as of late in search of seeing you there again but alas, you are not there. Where do you spend your nights? If I enter your dreams, I hope that you find them peaceful and that you are not reenacting my final moments with you._ **

**_I have thought on that night I met you often, and believe that I said and did things to offend you. For that, I am sorry. My intent was to make you feel welcome and give you comfort for the night. You seemed so alone and it concerned me. It is not often one so young travels alone._ **

**_There was also something else that drew me to you, though I cannot find a name for it._ **

**_I hope this letter is sufficient and finds you well. Please, do write again. I would most welcome another call from your raven._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Thor_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Loki waited with bated breath until he received a reply. When the raven returned to him, it was late at night and he was sitting by the light of a lone candle, a book he'd read a dozen times open on his lap. The library in Jotunheim was not quite satisfactory anymore and since they did not trade with any other realms, Loki was doomed to repeat the stories over and over again. But when the raven returned, he snapped the book shut and took the message to read it over.

So. Thor was thinking of him as well. Loki didn't want to give any more thought to why that knowledge made his heart swell with pride. Perhaps it was only because he'd left a lasting impression on someone with so much power. He was but a few minutes in Thor's life and yet, he had stuck with him. Not that it meant anything, of course. Loki would not return.

 

_Thor,_

_My nights are largely spent wishing I had better reading material. And please, forgive me. I only meant that you do not now me beyond that boy you met in a tavern, but I know exactly who you are. Rumors of the Golden Prince are spread far and wide, after all. I only know some of them to be true._

(He could not give Thor his name without revealing who he was. Even though he was kept more as the royal disappointment than anything else, the Asgardians likely knew his _name_  at the very least.)

_You must also forgive my secrecy. It is not because of spite or cruelty that I refuse to give you my name, but a matter of my safety._

_My dreams of you are certainly not unpleasant, I assure you. In them, you are always the kind prince you were in the beginning of our first meeting. Sometimes you are even more sweet than kind, if that is not too bold to say._

_Tell me more of your life there. What is the queen like? Is the library in your palace as grand as the stories say? Have you ever /spoken/ to a Jotun before?_

_Sincerely,_

_That Boy You Met in the Tavern_

 

 

_***_

 

 

 **Late the next afternoon, Thor arrived back to his chambers after lessons in the field fully expecting another raven, at least, hoping. When there was not one, his heart sank a little. It was then that he realized he had been thinking about it all day, about getting another letter, about the boy from the tavern.** ****  
**He stood on his balcony for twenty minutes as the sun dropped behind the mountains. Finally, he washed and dressed for dinner and joined his parents in the dining hall for supper.** ****

**"You seem distracted ... are you well?" Frigga asked as she placed a hand to his cheek to check his warmth.** ****  
****  
**"I'm sorry, mother, I don't' mean to appear so. I am well." he responded.** ****  
****  
**"Will you be celebrating tonight with the warriors three?" she chuckled, knowing full well there was really nothing to celebrate formerly, but Thor and his friends always seemed to find reason.** ****  
****  
**"I think not. I would prefer to retire to my chambers early tonight... perhaps read."** ****  
****  
**To this both Odin and Frigga looked to one another and then at their son. It was very unlike him to say or do such a thing. Perhaps he was maturing right before their eyes.** ****  
****  
**"With such a vast library at your disposal, I would think you'd have trouble choosing something." Frigga replied.** ****  
****  
**After supper, Thor excused himself and went to the library,  just as he had said he would do. He hadn't seen his friends and was certain he could avoid them since they'd never look here for him. He knew if he saw them he'd be talked into joining them and he really wasn't feeling up to another night out.** ****

**He chose two books, both of them tales of war hoping to keep his mind occupied. When he returned to his chambers, the call of a raven from his balcony was loud and clear. He dropped the books on the bed and bolted towards the balcony, right away seeing the rolled scroll laying on the flat stones of his terrace, the raven perched upon the rail.** ****

**"Another letter? Thank you my friend. Please, do return for I shall have one to return to your master before the night is through."** ****

**He opened it and perused it for the now familiar handwriting, and for some reason, brought it to his nose and inhaled it's scent. There was just a trace of the boy's scent that he could recall from the night of meeting him.** **Slightly embarrassed for doing so in front of the raven, he turned his back on the bird and read the letter slowly, savoring each word.** **He furrowed his brow upon reading of the boy's' concern for his own safety in giving himself away by name. Thor was intrigued and worried for this. Was he afraid because of who Thor was? Did he think himself such a peasant that he'd gain trouble for corresponding with a prince?** ****

**He swallowed hard when he read that the boy dreamed of him being very sweet. What did he mean by that? Did he long to touch him in ways that Thor too had dared fantasize? Then there was that question.... why in the nine would he ever ask him if he'd ever spoken to a Jotun? Why would this be of interest to him?**

 

_**Dear Friend,** _

_**For I hope you consider me a friend. I very much would like to be even though I may be at a disadvantage of having an identity for that which I call my friend. Surely, you might give me something to call you. An initial or a nickname, perhaps? If not, I shall begin to call you by a name I find pleasant to address you, such as "Emerald" because it reminds me of your eyes, or "Raven" for the way your letters are delivered, or perhaps "Inky" because it reminds me of the tendrils of your hair that I witnessed crawling like tiny serpents from under your hood.  
** _

**_I am concerned when you say you are unsafe. I can only assure you that what I know of you thus far, I would not be any danger to you. If it is protection you seek or need, I will afford you that. This, you have my word._ **

**_When you speak of me being sweet in your dreams, it makes me think that I have said or done things in your dreams that I have let myself imagine. These things I will not say here for I am embarrassed to admit them. They are far too bold and you raven watches me write this, making me feel as though Heimdall himself is judging me._  
**

_**In answer to your questions, my life here is as hard or as easy as I want it to be. I study, I train, I am subjugated to attend my father's political meetings which I'm sorry to say bore me to no end.  
** _

_******It is strange you mention our library for just this very night I visited there, for the first time since I cannot say when I was so young, and collected two books that I might read to take my mind off of thoughts I have deemed too indiscreet. It is indeed a vast space full of books, scrolls, tomes and endless knowledge and wisdom, the likes of which I still need much of. I wish I could send you something new to add to your collection. Perhaps I will need to send a falcon in lieu of your smaller raven to procure such a weighted package.**_

_**Our queen, my mother, is undoubtedly the most kind, most beautiful and wisest of all , wiser I think than my father at times, but that should not be overheard or repeated. Though most believe me most like my father, I share much with my mother and would prefer it, as well.** _

_**You last question I find odd, forgive me. I can only say honestly that I have spoken to a Jotun, their king, Laufey, the one time, though I cannot say it was a pleasant conversation. Please tell me why you ask this of me. I'm very curious.  
** _

_**I am also curious as to where you write to me from. When you lay your head at night, do you fall asleep to sounds of a stream or river? Do you listen to crickets? Do bird's songs wake you at first light? I also wonder if you have a family. Do you live with parents? Do you tend animals? What do you eat for breakfast.**_  
**_These are random thoughts in my head throughout my day._**

**_Please send your raven back soon. I look forward to your correspondence._ **

**_Your Friend,_ **

**_Thor_ **


	4. Chapter 4

Loki received Thor's letter late at night again. He took the scroll to read by candlelight and did so in his bed, a fur thrown over his lap. It would seem that the warrior prince had something of a poetic side. Loki felt that warm feeling crawl into his cheeks again when Thor described what he remembered of Loki's hair.

The rest of the letter left him smiling to himself simply because he'd never been in a situation where he was the object of someone's desires in that way. The Jotun people called him beautiful, but mating with his own kind was an impossibility and he had never left the realm before following Thor to Asgard. Still, he was left with a pit in his stomach when he went to sleep that night.

There was no point to any of this. What did he think would happen? That Thor would change all his opinions about Jotun people and take Loki in his arms? And why would he ever want to be with someone who hated his people the way Thor did? Finally, it would be foolish to think that Laufey would ever allow this to happen. Thor was untouchable, unattainable... If Loki knew what was good for him, he'd stop writing now and let Thor think the unnamed danger had caught up to him.

For two weeks, he ignored the urge to respond. He spent his days as usual; reading, walking, and trying to figure out his place in the world. But after a troubling conversation with his father, he stormed back to his room and immediately began to write.

 

_Thor,_

_I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to reply. I assure you that I'm perfectly safe where I am, but I cannot share my name with you even though I do consider you a friend. In fact, you are my only friend right now and indeed the only person I have ever been able to call a friend at all. It is a particularly heated conversation with my father that has me writing now. I felt I needed to tell someone of his cruelty. Sometimes I feel as though my parents should have ceased after my brother and not had me at all. A lot of good it's done me to be a part of this family._

_I ask if you've spoken to a Jotun because I wish to understand how you can hate a race of people you have no knowledge of. I know this is what disrupted our conversation in the tavern that night, but I only seek to understand. My curiosity has gotten me into trouble before; I'm rather used to it by now._

_Your mother sounds lovely. What I know of Odin is not entirely favorable, but the queen sounds like she is someone I would want to know. To have such high praise from such a superbly well-liked son, she must be quite the woman. I never knew my mother. She passed in childbirth and I rather think my father has held it against me since that day._

_As for the questions you've asked of me. I do live with my father and my two older brothers. There are no creeks or springs here, nor are there any crickets. We do have the occasional bird, but you would be hard pressed to describe their sounds as 'chirping'. I do not tend any animals, but I am in possession of a lovely horse my brother brought home for me. Her name is Skygge in your native tongue. Shadow, because she is entirely black. For breakfast, I usually eat cured meat, bread, and wine._

_I'd like to know about your friends. I'm sure you have many. Have you known them since you were a child? What sorts of adventures have you been on in their company? And what are your favorite things to eat? Your favorite places to be? Tell me everything._

_Yours,_

_L_

_P.S. I would be forever in your debt were you to send a book to me. The options here are frightfully dull. Should you wish to, your hawk can follow my raven back to me to deliver it._

 

 

_***_

 

 

**As days passed without word or any sight of the raven, Thor grew worried. After a week, he began to think that he must have said something offensive and tried to recall exactly what he'd written that could have been hurtful or too brash. He wasn't a wordsmith but he spoke from his heart.**

**After a week and a half, he considered trying to get a note of apology to the boy but he didn't know what to apologize for exactly.**

**After nearly two weeks, he was worried that some danger had befallen him. His mother had already noticed his lack of appetite and Sif had bested him nearly every time in the sparring ring for the past week. He had kept it a secret that he had been writing to the boy so he couldn't even ask for Sif's advice.**

**He was laying in his bed just before dawn one morning having had a dreadful night's sleep when the raven's call roused him from his sheets and sent him scrambling in the dark to the balcony.** ****

**"Finally! Is our friend well?" he asked the raven as he grabbed the scroll and unraveled it. He quickly took it into his room and lit a lamp on his dresser to see and read it.**

**He breathed a sigh of relief at the first sentence learning that his friend was safe though his heart clenched at knowing that the lovely boy was so hurt by his own father. Thor knew this pain all too well but perhaps not in such a way that the boy meant. Odin never held anything against Thor in such a way to change him for life or hurt him. Odin only meant to use punishment as a means of learning lessons.**

**He couldn't imagine where in the realm that the boy lived by the way he described it but he was pleased to know that he at least had a horse, wondering why he didn't have his horse with him the night he was visiting Asgard. Or why he visited Asgard.**

**He chuckled a bit at the questions and request to tell him everything. He whispered the letter L to himself when he read the close of the letter. So at least he now had an initial to call him by. He thought of all the possible Norse male names that began with L but the boy didn't fit any of them that he had thought of.** ****

**Finally, the postscript, he was already thinking for the past two weeks and visiting the library to chose which books he'd send to him if in fact he could have.**

 

**_Dear L, (Laird, Larkin, Liam, Lukvik?)_ **

**_No names I can think of suit you. If I guess correctly one of these times, will you allow me that win? (Ludolf?)_ **

**_I have been worried that some fate had befallen you or that I offended you in some way. I cannot tell you how heartsick this made me these past weeks. Did I do or imply something to your dislike?_ **

**_I wish I could give you some advice or wisdom regarding your father but I do not know what your relationship is with him. What I do know is that I argue heatedly with my father at times. He can be stubborn and infuriating. My mother always says something to sooth me and calm me. I'm sorry to hear that you do not have that luxury, but do know that I will be that for you, a friend and confidant and balm should you need one. Furthermore, never say that you should not have been born. Everyone has a purpose and a reason. Perhaps that will be shown to you later and I urge you to keep your eyes and heart open to that. I, for one, am happy to have met you and have even this small bit of my life enhanced for your correspondence._ **

**_My dislike for Jotuns I suppose goes back to our customs and stories handed down throughout the centuries. We were raised to believe that they are monsters and to fear them but also loathe them. I suppose you make good sense in stating the fact that I know little of the race. All I've been taught to know is unsavory. You have made me now think upon this. No Jotun has ever personally attacked me or hurt me. There is a long history of our people fighting them as you probably know, but perhaps I should rethink my feelings towards them as they are based on ancient history. Allow me to ask you as well, why does it matter to much to you that I care not for Jotuns? Do you know any personally? Were you not raised to fear them as well?_ **

**_Are your brothers kind to you? I have no siblings but my friends are as close as I may come. I have been raised with four of them since a child. One of them is a female and she is a far better warrior than most of the men I know. You would be ill advised to cross her! I know I am regretful for doing so. She has bested me many times both in battle and play. She and two others were with me the night I met you. I can admit now, I had her follow you to the border of the city to be sure you were safe but you eluded her vision in the darkness._ **

**_We've had many adventures. The worst of them all was traveling to Jotunheim. The best were visits to Vanheim and Midgard. We had glorious times there. They have terrain the likes of which I have never seen and there are so many species of animals on Midgard, I cannot begin to explain to you. They have horses, dogs, cattle and cats as we do here, but they also have some called Dolphyns.. and Sharcks, I'm not sure of the spelling of their names. They are sea creatures. They look similar but I can assure you they are very different in their natures._ **

**_I have a horse as well. His name is Samir. He is large and all white but has a golden mane and tail. I love to take him into the mountains to hunt and camp. Sometimes I go alone but often with the the warriors, my friends. Would it be improper to invite you on a hunt sometime with us? If you made it here once before, could you not come again?_  **

**_Truthfully, I long to see your face again. Etched in my mind are your eyes but as time passes, I wonder if I've exaggerated or made to fade those lovely memories._  **

**_My most sinful thoughts lead me to wonder what your hair and skin feels like. Both looked so smooth and soft though I witnessed so little of both. I remember your hands were blessed with long fingers and a gracefulness I've only seen in my maiden friends. I mean no insult by this, quite the contrary. They were long and lovely fingers. I regret leaving as we did that night. Had I not been so bullish, perhaps you might have stayed longer._  **

**_Latham? Leif? Linde? Have I guessed correctly yet?_  **

**_With this letter, I send you my falcon with as many tomes as he can manage. You need not return them unless it's in person, and I truly hope that will be one day soon._  **

**_Please do not make me suffer your delayed response. I have such a fervor for your letters, to know more of you, to see your elegant handwriting and imagine those lovely fingers penning your words._  **

**_Your devoted friend,_ **

********_Thor_ ** ** ** **

 

****Before rolling and tying the scroll, Thor bound two books in twine so that the falcon could easily carry them. One, a novel of Asgardian author, the other a book of fairy tales that Thor grew up with to better show his friend what he meant by the Jotun tales he had learned.** **


	5. Chapter 5

According to Loki's father, he would be lucky if he served any purpose at all. Their 'discussion' had been more of a shouting match than anything else and despite Loki's best efforts, it had ended with Laufey's determination that he was useless, "not even suitable for a marriage for an alliance." It stung, but Loki was glad they were not pursuing that avenue. The very last thing he wanted was to be some foreign princess' sire... or even worse, a foreign prince's whore.

He waited somewhat impatiently for a response to arrive from Thor, but when it did... Loki could scarcely remember when he was last so very happy. Not only did he receive a letter in reply, but a gorgeous falcon gave him two thick books to read. Thor was truly his friend, then. At least for now, when he didn't know who or what Loki was. As a gesture of thanks, Loki sent the falcon back carrying a rose Loki had conjured, a sleek black ribbon tied around the stem.

Reading Thor's letter was thrilling if nothing else. The fact that he was openly questioning his hatred of the Jotun people all because Loki had suggested it spoke of an open mind willing to... to see other points of view. Loki supposed that was a good quality, although the ease with which it was done also made him worry about just how simple it might be to manipulate Thor.

 

 _You sent me books! I cannot possibly thank you enough for these tomes. Truly, they are both equally intriguing already and I have not yet cracked the covers. You have my deepest gratitude for this, Thor._ _  
_

_First, I should say that you did nothing to warrant my absence. I delayed responding to you for fear that I was becoming a little too attached to these letters, but in my moment of weakness I realized that I wanted someone to talk to. I have no one else in that capacity, as I said. I am very sorry for worrying you._

_Second, I was indeed brought up to hate a certain race that is different from my own. My father, my people... Hatred runs very deeply in my race, I'm afraid. Old wounds never healed. But while I do hold a certain dislike for some of their ways, I find that I am more curious about them than anything else. I hope they do not fit what I have been told about them._

_Third, my brothers are both complicated beings. They torment me as any older siblings would, but we have an understanding between the three of us. My eldest brother is certain I'll be of use one day, at the very least. He and my father disagree on that matter. I should also say that I know your friend followed me. I have excellent hearing, but she deserves all the praise in the world because I actually had to try._

_Finally, I will say now that I am terribly jealous of your adventures. Sharcks and dolphyns both sound wonderful no matter how different they are. I am always looking to learn new things, but I'm afraid that my position in life does not allow for much travel. Perhaps one day I will see pictures, though. And read books that tell me all about them._

_I suppose I should admit that my fantasies have been similarly focused. I imagine that your skin is terribly warm and I wonder what you might smell like, if that is not too strange. Something strong, I think. Masculine. But do not fear, concepts of masculine and feminine are much looser in my culture than in yours. You may think my hands dainty, but you've not seen the rest of me. I could be hiding anything under my robe._

_I'm going to begin reading your books as soon as I send this letter your way. My raven also carries a small pouch- berries from my father's garden and very sweet, I promise. I hope you like them, and I hope to hear from you soon._

_All my best wishes,_

_L_

_P.S. Not even close._

 

 

_***_

 

 

 **Thor was laughing gleefully with Loki's letter and the rose was a welcomed surprise. He held it under his nose as he read, rolling it's soft petals over his lips.**  

**The post script had him chuckling so loudly that the servants thought him mad and gave him odd looks as they cleaned his chambers. He felt equally as strange as he read L's inquiries of how he felt and how he smelled. The comment about what he might have under his cloak made a heat rise in Thor that filled his cheeks with a soft rosy glow that he hid from the chamber maids by going out onto his balcony to read.**

**As soon as they left his rooms, he went to his desk and began to pen.**

 

**_Dearest Lester, Levi, Linden???,_ **

**_I am so happy to know that you enjoy the books. I will endeavor to find more that I think you will enjoy._ **

**_Thank you for the rose. It is quite unique in scent. The petals are soft as ones I know but they are somehow different, as if more delicate to my touch. I shall try and save it using my mother's method of drying flowers upside down so that they keep their shape. I will do this so that I may have it even longer as I do not think I can bear to throw away anything that comes from you._ **

 

**Thor hadn't noticed the pouch tied to the raven's foot until he read it in the letter, then immediately retrieved them from the bird so that he not be burdened with the package any longer. "There you are my friend... thank you for carrying the extra added weight. It is appreciated, I assure you."  He went to his breakfast table and picked off several small pieces of bread and offered them to the bird on the floor of his balcony, to which the raven squawked thrice before gobbling them up.**

**Thor popped one of the berries into his mouth and let it's juice spread over his tongue. It was sweet as L had said it would be but a texture he was not familiar with. He saved the rest for later tonight when he could savor them and think of L's fingers, his long, lovely fingers, feeding the berries to him.**

**Before he could go back to writing his letter, there was a knock on his doors. Sif had come to invite him to take an adventure with her.**

**"Midgard is having this great festival. I should like to see it. Come with me." she pleaded, giddy with excitement.** ****

**"Of course I will... " Thor beamed, "...let me put away some things here and I'll be along shortly."** ****

**"Hurry!" she exclaimed and strode off.**

**Thor dressed for the journey, then informed L's raven and his hawk to stay close by, he'd have gifts to send later this evening. He tucked the pen and scroll away for later and followed after Sif.**

**Midgard was great fun and he'd found something he wanted to gift to his friend. Sif didn't ask question for which he was grateful having not to explain himself. She assumed they were gifts for his mother or a maid he fancied.**

 

**_I am sending you a book I gained on Midgard this day. I went there with my friend, Sif, for a festival held there. It was amazing. We were near one of their oceans, they have several, and on a white sandy beach. There was a celebration for one of their many colonies I believe but it was warm there, and the food was unusual but tasty. After dark, they shot great lights into the sky over the water. It was like stars only in many colors and loud. Great bangs of thunder followed by round blasts of light and color. I should like to show it to you one day since my description does not do it justice._ **

**_I was told that the animals you see in this book were in the ocean and if we were lucky we might see the dolphins, (that is how you spell their name), and unlucky if we encounter the sharks, (I had also misspelled this word in my previous letter). There are so many more animals that live in and around their oceans. I think you will find them quite remarkable unless you have them where you live. Do you?_ **

**_Based on your descriptions, I cannot guess where you live. I sometimes think you are of Midgard, but then I think maybe Vanaheimr. I would ask that you give me better hints but I do not think you will.  I promise I will not quiz you on it should you agree to come back here and visit me. My offer to come hunt or camp or travel with us is still open. If you are jealous of my travels, the best way to cure that is to come with me. Do you not think so?_ **

**_What is this race that your people dislike so? And why? Have you had war with them? Have they stolen from you? Enslaved your people?_ _The more I think about what you asked of me about the Jotun people, the more I wonder about them. One of the books I sent you has children's tales of great frost giants and battles against them. My father went to war against them long before I was born and returned with a casket which they used for power. Without it, it has left their lands in a barren and dark state. Their people seemed to have grown accustomed to it, at least their younger generations. I don't suspect they know their lands to be any different. My father said that the giants reeked havoc on Midgard and that we as protectors of the nine realms had to go to war with Jotunheimr._**

**_It was after that, long after the war ended, that stories were told and exaggerated over time. The books of Midgard only mention the giants briefly. It seems they were a greater threat to Asgard if you would believe the way our literature is written._ **

**_King Laufey still reigns so I think with his death that perhaps old grievances might die off as well. When I am king, I will only go to war if necessary. I believed that when they Jotun snuck into our chamber of relics, that they posed a threat. For that I would attack them. Do you think differently? Would I not be thought of as a weak ruler if I did not do what needed to be done to protect my people?_  **

**_I do not wish to argue with you, my dear friend. Your people care not for a certain race for a reason, as does mine. Let us speak of lighter topics._ **

**_I saved your berries, for this evening when I would finish my letter to you. I eat them now, savoring them on my tongue for as long as they will stay there. I imagine your long, lovely fingers picking them and carefully packing them into their little pouch to send to me. What a thoughtful gift. I thank you, Linton, Lockie, Loring???_ **

**_I was quite amused by your inquiry of my skin and scent. This is because I have been teased several times about both by several of my friends and maidens that have shared close space with me. My skin is warm, at times too warm which when I am exerting myself in training or battle, causes me to have less the scent of a rose, and more so of a Bilgesnipe. Or so I'm told. I hope this makes you laugh, as it was meant to. If you visit me, I will be sure to be of fresh clothings and wash myself in my mother's bath oils if you so wish. For what reason I know not, I imagine you have a scent of berries, like the one's you chose for me._ **

**_I also imagine that under your cloak, you hide a long, slender body. Pale and soft, perhaps lithe and strong from riding your horse, or walking long miles. I imagine your shoulders being squared and straight, your chest still narrow for your age perhaps but that you will become broader. I believe your ribs would  show for your weight was slight, even in a cloak. I would count them by running my fingers over them in the dark. I would measure your slim waist with the palms of my hands and length of my fingers. I would find your hips to be narrow and bony, but not unhealthily so. Are your thighs full and pale as moonlight?_ **

**_The rose you gifted me is still fresh, and soft, and I drag my lips over it's petals imagining that's it's your skin._ **

**_Forgive me for my lewdness. I mean not to offend or embarrass you. Perhaps it is that I feel I will never see you again that I might afford this boldness. It is no excuse and I should be ashamed for speaking such improperness._ ** ****

_**I run low on scroll so I shall end but I await your response and wish you a good morning, or night wherever it is that you are.** _

_**Respectfully yours,** _

_**Thor** _

_**Ps. Lorne?  Lovell? Luke?  I am running out of L names. Is it a traditional male name? Or are you tricking me? Perhaps I should guess female names?** _


	6. Chapter 6

The books Thor had sent to him were beyond fascinating. Loki read the book of fairy tales through from cover to cover that first night, then devoured the novel the night after that. He kept both tucked away under a loose floorboard in his chambers, along with the scrolls he'd received from Thor.

The tales of the Frost Giants were gruesome indeed, although there were details that were very different from what Loki had been told. For one thing, he could not remember tales of the Jotuns attacking Midgard. Either way, he supposed each realm's history was skewed towards their own innocence.

The next letter he received came with yet another book that Loki was eager to read. Upon flipping through, he realized there were pictures of some of the creatures Thor had previously described, and they were all so interesting! Loki couldn't wait to read about them.

It was the bold sentiments regarding his body that finally made Loki really blush. He even put down the scroll for a moment or two in order to recover from all that. He supposed that if Thor had seen him the way he truly looked, he might not be so forthcoming. Still, the sentiment was appreciated and Loki found himself actually considering venturing to Asgard again.

 

_Still not close,_

_I must thank you again for the books you've sent me. It has been years since I've read such engaging stories and I admit that yes, were I told stories of the giants as you were, I might be frightened of them too. I'm glad you like the rose I sent you- it is my first time conjuring such a thing._

_Your boldness has accomplished something quite rare, you know. I do believe it had me blushing and that is no small feat. I admit freely that I have yet to be the recipient of affections like those you've written down... It is entirely possible that I shall go my life without knowing them. But I will say that you seem sincere and sweet, and the thought of letting you find out what you wish to know leaves me feeling antsy and rather overheated._

_Your invitations are tempting, my friend. I had said that I might not return to Asgard, but your companionship does give me a reason to be there, surely._

(He shouldn't. If he wasn't careful, Laufey would find out and Loki may very well be imprisoned, perhaps even kept locked up forever. It was a risk and yet, was he not kept prisoner already?) 

_Upon consideration, I think we simply must meet again. I will wait for you on the edge of the city near the tavern we met in previously. Wait two days after you receive this letter and meet me after the sun has disappeared and darkness falls._

_Forgive me if this is too forward, but I am eager to see you again, my friend. I wish to find out exactly how warm you are._

_Until then,_

_L_

_P.S. I assure you that my name is generally attributed to a male. I'll consider letting you in on the secret when I see you, although watching you guess over and over again is quite amusing._

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor returned to his chambers to wash for dinner after long hours training to find the raven sitting in his room with a scroll laying beside it. He read it immediately though he needed to wash and dress for supper.**

**Thor was walking on air when he read that Loki would come back to Asgard. His light heart and open smile continued all through supper not going unnoticed by his parents and friends.**

**"What has you in such fine spirits tonight?" Frigga inquired.**

**"I'm happy." Thor replied simply.**

**"It's surely not because of your performance on the field today." Sif snorted.**

**Thor sneered playfully at her.**

**"Will you be coming out with us tonight?" she asked, hopeful to take advantage of his light mood.**

**"I will... first I must return to my chambers, but I shall meet you there." he promised.**

**Thor first stopped by the kitchens and had some small hand sized cakes wrapped in cloth snuggly so that his falcon may carry them. He then jogged back to his rooms, unable to keep the smile of his face and wrote a note back to his secret friend.**

 

**_Sweet Larue? Laxman? Lenka?_ **

**_The joy I feel is evident on my face this evening as I supped with my family and friends. I did not say what made me unable to stop smiling but I had read your letter just before and I find myself so light on my feet that I might sprout wings._ **

**_News that you will come visit has left me uncontrollably excited._ **

**_I will apologize for making you blush with my last letter, as I said, I was too bold, but I will not promise not to want to see it for myself when we meet again._ **

**_I will gather several books for you to take back with you. Please tell me what peaks your interest most and I will chose those you like best. I am sending a gift to you this night that I also had earlier at supper. I hope you still find them fresh upon their arrival to you. I suggest having them with tea. I'm sending you enough to share with your brothers, but honestly, they are meant only for you, my dearest._ **

**_I will be there two nights from now. I will dream of it until then, Lin? Livy? Loki?_ **

**_Earnestly,_ **

**_Thor_ **


	7. Chapter 7

_Thor,_

_I have yet to meet a book I do not like, but novels would be wonderful. Find me something romantic. Something of heroes and maidens. After that, I will take anything you recommend to me. I count the seconds until we meet again._

_Yours,_

_L_

 

Loki would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. The cakes from Thor had been lovely, but in lieu of writing him another letter to tell him so, Loki intended to tell him in person. On the day of their meeting, he waited until his father had cocooned himself in his rooms with strong ale and orders to stay out to get dressed.

He'd managed to make his hair shorter this time. The illusion was entirely complete now and there he stood in the mirror; a young man with broad shoulders, narrow hips, and a slender frame. His neat, black hair was long enough for him to braid portions of it and keep it back from his face, and his eyes were the same emerald green they had been that first night. He wore a pair of black trousers, a black tunic, and a pair of black boots as well. Over that, he pulled on a heavy cloak and headed out with a single package in hand.

It was easy for him to slip away- probably because no one really cared where he was. As long as he was back before breakfast, there would be no trouble at all. Loki made it to the edge of the city just in time for the sun to set and bathe him in darkness. Near a tree with soft, pink leaves, he waited for Thor to arrive so they might see one another again. 

 

 

***

 

 

**On the morning of the night he was to meet his friend in secret, he was summoned to the throne by the Allfather. He didn't think much of it as it was probably regarding another dull meeting with dignitaries and ambassadors.**

**He could not believe his ears when he heard that he was to attend a meeting with the ambassadors in Alfheim on that very day, for no less than three days and leaving immediately.**

**"Father.. I implore you, " he begged, "must I go? I have something important I must attend to tonight.. I made a promise."**

**The Allfather looked down at him with his one eye and furrowed his brows. "What could be so important to keep you from your duties as a future king? Some maiden? She will understand.. I assure you. Now go to the Bifrost at once. If your maiden is of any worth to you, she will wait until you return."**

**There was no use arguing with the King, Thor knew that. He fretted the entire way to the Bifrost, looking to the skies for the raven that he might find him and then find some way to get message to his friend.**

**The raven was indeed near by... perched on his balcony with L's latest scroll.**

 

**It was late when he returned to his rooms. It was three nights past the night he was to meet his friend. He entered his rooms to find the last scroll and upon reading it, his eyes filled to the brim with tears.**

 

**"Oh, my dearest... how will you ever forgive me?" he whispered. Even the raven had abandoned him.**

**He sat down to write a scroll immediately, wiping tears from his eyes as he did so, smearing a few of the sentences.**

 

_**My dear L,** _

_**I must beg you your forgiveness.** _

**_Should you be in my physical presence, I would drop to my knees and beg you to not hate me._ **

**_My father, as part of my conditions of punishment for going into Jotunheim, forced me to leave on a three day excursion to Alfheim as part of a political enforcement. I had no choice in the matter and I assure you, though I could not tell him why I didn't want to leave, I begged him to not send me. I tried to suggest sending me the day after but he would not hear of it._ **

**_Please, my dearest friend, if you are still my friend, will you not write again and tell me you forgive me. I am bereft at the loss of seeing you again._ **

**_Grievously Yours,_ **

**_Thor_ **

 

**Thor sent the scroll by his falcon and waited three days with no reply. No sign of the raven. At the end of the third day, he sat down to pen another letter before going to bed for yet another sleepless night.**

 

**_Dearest,_ **

**_I know I deserve your abhor but again, I implore you to answer me. My heart is clenched ever more so with every moment, hour and day that passes without word from you._ **

**_I send along with my falcon a novel that you requested. I hope you find it pleasing still, as it is what I think to be romantic._ **

**_Heart Achingly Yours,_ **

**_Thor_ **

 

**Thor let six more days pass without any answer or call from the raven. He slept now but not restfully. He had terribly dreams of the boy being dragged away to a dungeon or prison or of him being eaten by giants while Thor screamed for him. He woke up night after night in tears and in a cold sweat.**

**During the day, every day, he would gather books and trinkets that he wanted to give to his friend which he stored in his rooms, making a small pile on his wardrobe which confused the servants. They were instructed not to touch the items and not to return the books to the libraries.**

 

**_My Dear L,_ **

**_It has been twelve days and nights since I was to see you again and as many nights since I last heard anything from your sweet hand. How I long to hear your words in person but I would be most fortunate and honored to receive any little note or word from you._ **

**_My heart is broken knowing that I have hurt you. Please, please understand it was not my doing nor my intent. Will you not gift me your forgiveness this once and I shall never ask for it again, for I shall never do anything to need cause to ask it again._ **

**_I send two more books, one of adventure and one of romance - poems to be exact, the likes of which I wish to speak aloud to you._ **

**_Shamefully Yours,_ **

**_Thor_ **


	8. Chapter 8

Loki waited for hours. When it had been just a little while, he'd taken a seat on a nearby boulder and folded his hands in his lap thinking that Thor had been detained somewhere- perhaps by his friends, or his duties as the prince. But as the minutes ticked by, Loki started to wonder whether or not Thor was ever going to show up. Perhaps it had all been some kind of elaborate prank. Perhaps he and his friends were hiding in the nearby shadows to laugh at he who thought he had some kind of chance with the prince. Even looking down to his lap mocked him, for the skin that he saw was not his own.

When it was apparent that Thor would not be coming, Loki didn't know how to feel. He had yet to feel the pain of heartbreak and truly, he hadn't even considered anything beyond a meaningful friendship... but it would seem that he was growing up very fast this evening. Thor had forgotten about him, or made the choice not to come. Each scenario was equally painful, although Loki supposed that being forgotten was more of a fear of his than being rejected. 

He left at midnight, leaving the little piece of paper he'd held in his hand on the floor to be brushed away with the next strong breeze. Thor had finally guessed his name; written on the little piece of paper in Loki's elegant scrawl were the four letters that would tell him so. 

Returning home felt terribly empty. Loki barricaded himself in his rooms for days, not even looking up when the hawk came to bring Thor's next letter. He did read it, but the contents meant very little to him. Over the course of the three days he'd waited, Loki decided that he would not continue this relationship. Why? Because he was above all things... embarrassed. He had opened his heart and his trust to someone for the first time only to have it crushed. He would not make the same mistake again.

Another letter, another apology. Loki hadn't quite worked up to burning them yet, but he tucked it away with the others without any intent to reply and sent the falcon on its way. Weeks passed, followed quickly by months. Loki became officially of age and his father was putting even more pressure on him to be a more useful member of the household, but what really spurred him on was what happened after supper one evening. 

Loki had been curled up in his room reading one of the novels Thor sent him by the light of a few candles when his father burst into the room without warning. Shocked and surprised, Loki had little time to hide his novel and before he could stop it, his father snatched the book away. What ensued was one of the worst fights they'd ever had. How dare he leave the realm without his king's permission? How _dare_  he venture into Asgard with no protection and no plan? Who did he think he was? It went on for what felt like ages until Laufey decreed that Loki was not to leave his chambers until he said otherwise. 

Finally imprisoned the way he had _felt_ he was all these years, Loki allowed himself a weak moment and cried on the balcony just shy of seven months since he'd been abandoned on the edge of the city of Asgard. And somehow, he found himself thinking of Thor. What was the other prince up to? Had he found someone else to charm, someone else to read his poetry and taste the sweet cakes he'd once sent? Was he looking for Loki? Had he given up hope? 

Somewhat distraught and left without real words, he summoned his raven and gave it a single red rose to carry to Thor.

 

 

 ***

 

 

**After so many weeks of pleading and begging for Loki's forgiveness, Thor curtailed his letters to one a week and one gift per week, either a book or candy or little trinket that the falcon could carry.**

 

**_Dear One,_ **

**_I understand you care no more for me but my heart cannot be told what to do or how it should react. It seems to operate separately from my mind, which wants to forget, but also cannot._ **

**_I will not surrender to this distance between us. Perhaps that makes me a fool._**

**_Then, I am a fool._ **

**_I at least hope that my meager gifts bring you some sort of pleasure. This I think brings me some peace when I think that I can at the very least bring you some enjoyment in the books you mentioned you love so much. This one is not of romance, because I think you might care not for that, but instead, tales of animals , plants and floral that are indigenous to my home. Even if you have these same mammals and vegetation where you reside, it is still rather enjoyable to know the origins and personalities of them._ **

**_Did you like the cherry tarts I sent last week?_ **

**_My Sincerest Friendship,_ **

**_Thor_ **

 

**Thor didn't expect a reply even when he asked questions. It made him feel there was hope that perhaps L. would be compelled to answer them one day.**

**After eight weeks of this, he cut back once again to a letter every two weeks, then. one letter a month but continued to send gifts throughout the month intermittently.**

**Daffodil bulbs wrapped in waxy papers**

**A new quill and ink, in case L. was without them for some reason,  making it impossible to write back. (It was a hopeful idea at best.)**

**More cherry tarts.**

**Almond cakes with honey, these also wrapped in waxy coated papers, then cheese cloth.**

**A small stone rune that depicted friendship, that Thor carved himself.**

**A drawing of his hand done in ink. He was most proud of it. It had turned out quite nice.**

**Small leather ties, dyed green, that he could use to braid his hair, or his horse's mane.**

**A single Peony from his mother's garden. It's head quite large and pink.**

**A small wooden horse, also carved by himself, then painted black, like the one L. described he owned.**

**More books, about romance, adventure, animals, other realms and other cultures. He found a book about Egypt on Midgard that he especially thought interesting.**

 

**One particular day, nearly eight months after his friend's silence, he was summoned by his parents. It had been apparent that their son was heart broken for several months though they knew not why.**

**Odin had been closing in on an agreement with Alfheim as allies against other enemy realms. Their king had a daughter. She was of age and then some. She had no desire to marry though she was lovely, clever and keen on a battlefield. She chose to keep company with other women rather than seek out a husband. For this her parents worried and asked that Odin betroth his only son to her to both make her heir to a throne, and unify their realms at once. It seemed like a perfect solution, ... except to Thor.**

**"Please father... mother.. I do not want to marry her. I wish to chose my own mate." he pleaded.**

**"Nonsense, "Odin barked. "You met her when you visited Alfheim... did you not think her lovely?"**

**"Aye... she was beautiful, but..."**

**"You are not betrothed to anyone, you have not even been seen with but one maiden in months. Are you saying there is someone else you've hidden from us, from your friends?"**

**Thor looked down at his feet, then out the window to the East. "No..." he answered softly, sounded completely defeated. "There is no one else."**

**He left the palace after their meeting to take a walk, alone. He needed to clear his head. He needed to find it within himself to forget the boy he so longed for and marry this woman.**

**He wandered to the outskirts of the city finding himself in the very spot where he should have met his friend that night, nearly eight months ago. He sat down on a boulder beside a large bush and wept. How could be be so smitten with someone he only laid eyes on once? Had only spoken to once other than through letters and didn't even know his name or where he was from.**

**He was pulled from his sorrow by the sound of a raven over his head. He paid little mind to it until it landed on the bush near him. Thor turned his head to shoo the bird away but then saw a rose in it's beak.**

**His eyes went wide and he sat up, turning his hand out to the black bird. "Here then... may I have that?" he asked.**

**The bird dropped it near him and squawked. Thor retrieved it immediately and brought it to his nose. It was exactly like the one L. had sent him months ago. "Could it be? It has to be, yes?" he asked the bird.**

**Again, the black bird squawked then began pecking at the bush. Thor paid little mind to that as his attention was solely consumed by the flower in his hand, bringing it to his lips and smiling at it's touch on his skin.**

**When the bird picked up it's head from it's mission, it had a scrap of something in it's beak.**

**"What do you have there?" Thor asked, holding out his hand again.**

**His eyes went wide when he looked at the tattered, weathered small square of parchment. On it, just barely still there in black ink a name,**

 

**"Loki"**

**He looked at the bird. "Is this you master?" he asked insistently.**

**How would the bird know of it's whereabouts and why would he pick it up if he did not find some familiarity with it?**

**"Loki." he said again out loud. "Loki."**

**It was the last name he had guessed but it was undoubtedly written in the boy's hand.**

**Thor all but sprinted back to the palace and straight to his chambers, clutching the flower and the parchment in his hands. The bird followed over head, somehow knowing his intended purpose.**

 

**_Loki,_ **

**_Is that your name? Your raven brought me a gift today, not unlike the one you sent many moons ago. He also found something. A scrap with the name Loki on it. It was in a bush near a boulder where I was to meet with you._ **

**_My darling, Loki._ **

**_I am so happy I can barely write as you see by my shaking handwriting. Please, say that you are there. That you will speak with me. I must see you.  I will come to you if you wish. Just tell me when and where. Can you come back here? I will meet you, I promise._ **

**_Oh, my darling_ _I have received upsetting news as well this day. My father will have me wed the Princess of Alfheim if I cannot convince them that I love another. I do  not love her. I do not want to marry her though she is lovely and I trust a good woman._**

**_Loki, it is you I wish to give my heart to. Will you not believe this? I imagine you may not but I will prove it to you if you only say you will see me again._ **

**_I await most impatiently your response._ **

**_I am yours,_ **

**_Thor_ **


	9. Chapter 9

Loki tried to hate the gifts. Honestly, he tried so much to loathe everything that came to him from Thor's falcon, who was quickly becoming a common sight on his balcony. But the gifts were so sweet- just as sweet as the letters had been. When the letters stopped coming, Loki had tried to be glad that he would no longer be _bothered_ , but wound up just feeling kind of empty instead. He had no friends here, no one who understood what it was like to be ostracized. And it wasn't like Thor understood that either, but he seemed so empathetic anyway. 

The cakes were enjoyed in the dead of night when he was sure no one would find him delicately picking them apart to savor every last bit. The drawing and the rune were tucked into a small, ornate box where Loki also kept the letters he still hadn't managed to burn. The ties were placed on his vanity and he used them nearly every day just because he wanted to keep something close to him. The daffodil bulbs were the hardest to manage. Loki had to dig very, very deeply under the snow in their barren garden to find some earth, but he worried it would not be capable of supporting life. He planted them in a pot in his room and used his magic to give them the best approximation of sunlight he possible could, then used a spell to keep them secret from anyone else.

By the time he sent that rose, Loki had all but given up on trying to be happy with this. His father loathed him, his brothers barely tolerated his presence, and there was _nothing_ in his life that lifted that veil of darkness for even a moment. So when he received Thor's letter in reply, one can imagine how his spirits lifted... and then fell all over again. Thor was getting married? To some stranger from Alfheim! Someone who was likely so very beautiful... Someone he would eventually desire, Loki was sure of it.

Her skin was probably pale and flawless like a princess' ought to be.

 

_My dear friend,_

_I hope you do not think me cruel for my delay in answering you. I know it has been months, but I simply could not find the words to express my feelings to you. If it pleases you, we shall never speak of what happened again as I do not wish to admit anything as of yet._

_Thank you for all the lovely gifts. I did enjoy the cakes and the flowers are growing steadily now that I've given them the light and warmth they need. I've kept the other gifts with your letters, all tucked away in secret. I am... terribly woeful to tell you that my father has discovered a few of the books you sent me and taken them away. He thinks I've been traveling to Asgard on my own to retrieve them and disapproves, though he would be far less happy were he to find out about my correspondences with you._

_The news of your impending marriage is quite unexpected. I haven't heard about a royal engagement, so I assume it is not official yet. Along with this letter, I am sending you a potion carefully concocted by my own hand. When you take it, take only a small sip and you will have the appearance of being rather ill; a fever, a cough, cold sweat... It will not help on a long term basis, but it will certainly let you delay things until you find another solution._

_Whatever remains of my heart has been yours for quite some time now. I do not think I know how to love, but it seems I don't have a choice in the matter. I wish you all the luck in the world regarding your current problems._

_Yours,_

_Loki_

 

He managed to pull together the ingredients for the potion he'd mentioned and tucked it into a little pouch for the raven to carry. With any luck, it would at least let Thor delay his marriage until he-- or Loki-- thought of another solution. 

 

 

***

 

 

**The name Loki was on Thor's mind continuously. He was sure that the raven brought him that name for a reason. He was so happy after receiving the rose. He kept it in a vase beside his bed barely able to sleep that night in hopes that the raven may return that night with a letter. The letter did not come until after breakfast and he'd taken his morning meal in his rooms just in case it came.**

**He grinned like a madman as he read it, learning that Loki had indeed received the gifts and the letters and had kept them. He frowned for knowing that his father took Loki's beloved books and was confused as to why the man was so opposed to Loki even having correspondence with a friend. That must surely be why Loki didn't mention being allowed to come back to Asgard and probably why Thor couldn't go see him.**

**After breakfast, he went to his mother's chambers in hopes of finding her there. He wanted to find something special to gift to Loki before writing back to him.**

**"To what do I owe this unusual occasion?" Frigga commented when Thor was shown into her rooms by her servant. She sat amidst her weaving and was at that time embroidering a red rose onto a green silk.**

**"Can I not come see my mother with no occasion to do so?" Thor replied all smiles and sitting down beside her.**

**"Of course you can, ... but that smile on your face tells me there's something on your mind." she replied. She knew her son well.**

**Thor shrugged and looked at what she held in her hands, "That is beautiful... what is it for?"**

**She grinned and continued to work, "Oh.. it's a gift for someone. Now tell me... what brings you here?"**

**"Mother... " Thor began, "it is not that I wish to be difficult, nor do I want to ruin any chances of keeping peace between our realms and the rest, but.... I do not find it fair that I should not have some say in who I wed. I want to, after all, live out a good life, a happy life with someone I chose as a good match for me. Did you and father not have that choice?"**

**"We did... " she replied, not looking up from her work, "and if that is what you wish, then we shall give you that opportunity." she agreed.**

**They continued to speak of other things after that while Frigga finished her embroidery. When she was done, she took it from it's frame and held it up to examine it. "It's finished." she said and laid it on Thor's lap.**

**He looked at her with brows knit. "Is it for me?" he asked?**

**She gave him a nod then touched her hand to his cheek. "Isn't it what you came here for? You were looking for a gift?"**

**He shouldn't be surprised but he always was when she seemed to know exactly what he wanted to do or say. It was her gift and she displayed it even more so, it seemed, when it came to her son. He wondered if there was more she knew that she could not, or would not say.**

 

**_Darling Loki,_ **

**_I am over joyed and feel as though I'm flying when I am just walking, my food tastes richer, the sun more radiant, the stars brighter. Your recent letter and it's contents are the reason for my nonsensical state._ **

**_Firstly, I thank you for the potion. I will only use it as a last resort._ **

**_I think I have the answer to my dilemma. That answer is you, my love. I simply must tell my parents that there is in fact someone else that holds my heart. Do you agree to this?_ **

**_I spoke to my mother, the Queen, this day and she said I shall be allowed to chose who I wed. I need only tell them that it is you I desire. Only if you allow it. This I know. In order to do so, I must tell them your name and where you hail from. Surely, your father would not prohibit you from betrothal to a prince. I would think him happy to do so._ **

**_I am happy to learn that you received all my gifts and that they are enjoyed and kept close to your heart. I must admit, every time I sent cakes or pies I worried that my falcon might eat them on route to you. Truly, he is a fair and loyal bird and I shall thank him with extra bits of bread and meat this night._ **

**_My mother's own hand made this rose and gifted it to me today. It was such an odd thing, my dearest. It was as if she knew I wanted to give it to another before I even asked .. and in fact did not have to ask for it. She is a magical and mysterious woman. I cannot wait until you are able to meet her._ **

**_Please say that you will find a way to come. I must see you. I must touch those soft, pale hands and wrap your serpentine hair around my fingers and gaze into those emerald irises._ **

**_Write as soon as you are able, my love._ **

**_Thor_ **

 

**The next day, Thor was summoned before his father again. This time, he received better news.**

**"We will hold a ball." Odin explained, "All eligible princesses that wish to attend, or are ordered to attend by their sires, will be presented. You may court them throughout the night. By night's end, you will tell me in private your choice. If I approve, you may wed her. I have already sent word to all eligible realms to prepare to attend night after next."**

**Thor grinned. This was wonderful news in that he could stall his wedding by not choosing anyone that night. That would give him time to convince Loki to come here and then he could tell his father of his choice.**

**"Very well, father. I look forward to it. Thank you."**


	10. Chapter 10

This was a dangerous thing Loki was doing. He knew that contacting Thor had been a risk all alone, but now that he knew the prince was to be married, he was truly testing the lines of propriety. It wouldn't last. Thor would marry and Loki would have no choice but to concede that his sweet prince belonged to someone else. He was trying his best to find a reason why Thor could not tell his parents of his desires when two servants arrived with a message from Laufey- he was being summoned to the main hall.

"Father," Loki greeted, bowing as usual. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Laufey looked down upon Loki from his throne, Helblindi and Byleistr on ether side of him and nearly as massive, if not quite as cruel. "It would seem that the time has come for you to prove your worth, Loki," he began. "I have heard news that Odin is holding a ball in order to find a suitable bride for his son." 

Loki's heart started to race. "Surely you do not think they would allow me to attend..."

"Of course not, you fool," he snapped. "But they will not know who you are. I know your skill in magic far exceeds anything you've shown me. Tell me, are you able to transform? Can you appear to be what you are not?"

Oh. Oh, this was not good. Loki pressed his lips together and considered telling a lie, but... he wanted to see Thor. And if Thor chose him as Laufey clearly wanted him to, then they would be married! Loki may just have the chance to be happy. "I can, Father," he said confidently. "You wish for me to disguise myself and steal the prince's heart? I will do it, Father. For you."

Laufey grinned wickedly. "Once you seduce the simpleton and take your place beside him, you will be able to restore our lands to their former glory. You will use your influence to gain his trust, you will secure him a half-breed heir.. and then you will kill him."

Loki could not believe his luck. Laufey was sending him away to marry Thor! It was like the sun was shining on him all over--- "What?" No. No, he could not kill Thor. "Father, they will know it was me. He is beloved in Asgard. Who else would lay a hand on him? A foreign bride will be their first suspect."

Laufey leaned down and gave him an unimpressed look. "Then make sure they know how much you care for him, and for your child." He waved his hand as he sat up again. "Leave us. You have little time to prepare. The ball is tonight."

Returning to his rooms, Loki tried to gather his thoughts. He was to go to Asgard in disguise, marry Thor, and... and act as a spy for his father. He could not. He /would/ not! And yet, there was a small part of him that wanted so badly to make Laufey proud just once in his life. Leaving everything else aside for now, he neglected to respond to Thor and instead prepared himself for the ball. He would fashion his clothing after what he had seen in Asgard; black leather trousers, a fine black tunic embroidered with little bits of silver, fashionable boots... He made sure his hair was neatly braided away from his face and transformed once again into the boy with pale skin that Thor wanted.

That night, he left Jotunheim feeling for the first time like he would be of some use to someone, although what that use would be and the consequences of his actions remained unknown. Loki might be happy after this, or he might suffer the greatest heartache he'd ever know.

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor hadn't received another letter from Loki by the time the night of the ball had arrived but he was in high spirits for he knew what to do now. He had been kept busy being fitted for a new tunic and trousers. He would wear dark blue and rich red with trims of gold. He bathed and was scented with sweet oils. Gold ties were woven into his braids that extended from his temples around the back of his head and tied off in the middle. He trimmed his short beard so that he looked fresh and well organized Lastly, his royal jewelry was pinned and draped over his neck.**

**Thor was anxious. The night would be enjoyable, he had no doubt, and the food was already smelling and looking extraordinary. He passed by the kitchens to have a peek at everything and made a mental note to himself that he must try to put aside a few pastries to send to Loki.**

**The night began with Thor sitting at the head table between his parents. The highest of dignitaries were seated closest and their prospective brides. The princess of Alfheim seated the closest since she was the chosen of Odin. Other daughters, and sons of important people were invited as well, since it could not be grand celebration with only a handful of princesses.**

**The night began with a feast, only the most important of these people attended. Afterward, when the main meal was cleared away, the ball would open to all that had been invited to attend, as well as anyone in Asgard that wished to watch the Prince court their next Queen.**

**After their meal, musicians and performers were brought into the main hall. Thor stood at the center of the floor and each princess was introduced to him. There were four in all. He greeted each of them with a bow and a bright smile. Each was as beautiful as the next and each had a smile and bow for him as well, except the princess of Alfheim. She bowed only out of respect but scowled. It was going to be a long night indeed for her.**

**Thor began the dances with her and tried his best to chat with her but she gave him curt answers, trying to stay as cordial as possible. Clearly, she wanted little to do with him, or as it seemed, any other man at the ball. Throughout the night, she laughed and danced and talked with her maiden friends, starting some amusing gossip amongst the visitors from Svartalfheim.**

**Thor danced and wooed each princess after that. His mind was on one person and one person only and soon, he'd find a way to be with that person. For now, he enjoyed himself.**

**He was pulled away from the dance floor, thankfully so, by Fandral to partake in a cup of mead.**

**"Have you chosen yet?" Fandral asked, eyeing up each maiden that passed by.**

**"I have..." Thor smiled and took a long drink.**

**Fandral waited with anticipation for his answer. "Well?"**

**"It shall remain a secret, my friend.." he chuckled, "until the end of the night."**

**Fandral snorted and took a drink. He turned his head to see the new comers arriving through the main doors. When he saw an elegant, slim and graceful boy enter, dressed all in black and silver, he froze.**

**"Thor..." he nudged his friend, who was now chatting with another young maiden that crossed his path, "Thor!" he hit his arm with his hand. He gestured in the direction of the lad. "Thor... is that....?"**


	11. Chapter 11

Once Loki had arrived in Asgard on his very own steed, he realized that he was woefully under-dressed. He quickly conjured himself a black and silver jacket to match the rest of his attire, decided that he rather liked the way it nipped in at his waist, and thanked the gods for the black cloak he'd worn over everything else. Despite assurances that Thor would be happy to see him, Loki found that he was _very_ nervous. He felt almost as if someone would turn and point at him, knowing very well that he was a filthy Jotun 'monster' and not one of the lovely guests invited to attend this ball. 

But the steward took the reins of his horse and a servant took his cloak without question. They were already accepting him regardless of the fact that his chosen colors were indeed a bit darker than anyone else. They suited him, he thought. That was all that mattered. Ah, but everyone around him was so elegant! The women were dainty and delicate, all wearing beautiful gowns of the finest fabric and showing off elaborate hairstyles as well. And the men looked tall and broad and impossibly golden, even those who did not come close to Thor's beauty. 

Loki held his head high as he stepped into the golden hall and looked around for a moment, weaving easily through the crowd until he finally spotted Thor. He couldn't help but smile, even more so when the prince turned and met his gaze. There he was. All of a sudden, Loki found that he could not quite move any longer. He stayed still, his lips pressed together and his cheeks filling with a rosy color he didn't even bother to hide. If there was any justice at all, Thor would come to him and it would all be as it should have been that night when they were set to meet for the second time. 

 

 

*******

 

 

**"It is!" Thor cut Fandral off mid-sentence and shoved his mug into his mate's hand and rushed toward the boy as their eyes made contact. Thor zigzagged his way through the crowd in an eager attempt to get to his beloved. His heart raced in his chest.**

**He stopped inches from him and for a moment, just took in his appearance. "Loki!" he gushed.**

**"You're here.... " he whispered and for a brief moment, everything and everyone around them disappeared. He saw only Loki. He only heard the thumping of his heart pounding through his chest.**

**He raised his hands to touch him, letting the linger for a second before he settled on taking Loki's slim hands in his and brought them to his chest. Nothing else seemed appropriate in a room full of people watching every move the Prince made. He held his hands firmly. "Do you feel that... my heart is pounding." he beamed. He then placed one palm to Loki's chest to feel his heart racing also.**

**"You're ...even lovelier than my memories." he murmured, looking Loki up and down.**

**It was suddenly apparent to him that all eyes were upon them, including his father.**


	12. Chapter 12

Loki had to smile. Thor looked so happy to see him and without thinking about anything else, this had to be one of the happiest moments in Loki's life. It didn't matter that everyone was staring and it certainly didn't matter that he still felt very out of place because Thor was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. "You're one to talk," he laughed. "All done up the way you are." He shook his head and stepped up to Thor, idly brushing his hand over the prince's chest. "You look very handsome." 

If he was lucky, the crowd would mistake them for old friends. Loki could practically hear the princesses assembled already getting jealous, but so be it! He actually rather enjoyed the idea that everyone was burning with envy- it wasn't often that people wanted to be in his place. "I thought it might be nice to surprise you," he continued. "When I got word of the ball, I knew I simply had to be here." 

There were _many_  eyes on them. Loki supposed he ought to get used to that if his plan were to succeed, but he didn't think he'd be able to. He'd been raised in a place where no one cared to look at him and honestly, there weren't that many people around to do so. Looking around surreptitiously, he smirked a little and leaned in. "I do believe every last person gathered here is staring at us," he whispered conspiratorially. "And you are severely neglecting your princesses, your highness."  

  


 

***

 

 

**Thor found it difficult to take his eyes off of Loki. "It's  a wonderful surprise.... I'm so glad you came."**   


**Thor wished they could be alone so that he could take Loki into his arms and hold him, even dare kiss him.**

**"There are princesses here?" he grinned in reply.**

**He could all but feel his parents eyes on him. He supposed now was as good a time as any to make them aware of his true feelings.**

**He wrapped one hand around Loki's slim waist. "Dance with me."**

**For the next several minutes, as every available and eligible princess and maiden watched, Thor waltzed and spun Loki around the room. Others that had been dancing parted ways to give them space while others continued to dance but often tripped in their movements for their staring.**

**When the dance ended, Thor took Loki's hand and lead him to the table where his parents sat.**

**"Come... I want to introduce you to my parents."**  

 

 

***

  


 

It was like something out of one of the Midgardian fairy tales Thor had given him. Loki was more than happy to allow Thor to lead him around in their dance, one hand on his prince's broad shoulder and the other held in his hand. They moved well together. Loki was just glad he was as nimble as he was because he hadn't exactly been trained in fine ballroom dancing. All his talent came from intuition, dexterity, and an incredible skill for adaptation. 

Everyone who was watching them kind of faded away in favor of staring into Thor's eyes. Loki even forgot what he was really doing there and all the things his father had said regarding his true purpose. That alone was enough to prove that this dance was magical. 

But when it was over and Thor said _those words_ , Loki nearly ran. His parents? Odin and Frigga. What if Frigga knew? She'd known about the gift... She was obviously incredibly intuitive, so what if she just knew that something was off? Or what if _Odin_  saw through his disguise? Loki wasn't sure which option sounded more terrifying.

But he smiled and nodded a little, allowing Thor to lead him by the hand to where the king and queen sat together looking impossibly regal. Frigga was every bit as beautiful as Thor had described her and Loki found himself feeling... inadequate as he was introduced. With that being said, he bowed very low to both of them. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my king, my queen."  

 

  


***

 

**  
**

**"Father... Mother..." Thor bowed, "I would like to introduce you to my friend, Loki..." he hesitated a moment for he couldn't complete the introduction as he didn't know where Loki was from.**   


**Odin glared down at the boy when he was brought before he and Frigga. There was something about him that was familiar and he could sense a powerful magic around him, leading him to believe that he was not who he seemed. Even so, he still didn't get a sense of danger from him. Frigga as well, seemed comfortable with him and gave him no indication that Loki was any threat to them or their son.**

**"A pleasure, Loki." Frigga smiled and nodded. "We must apologize for our surprise. Thor has not mentioned you before." she added, giving Thor a wink.**

**"I am sorry for that Mother... I have been corresponding with Loki for a great many moons. Sif and the warriors have met him as they were with me on the night of our first encounter." Thor explained.**

**"I see. I hope you enjoy your evening." she replied and nodded to Loki.**

**"Come... let me introduce you properly to my friends." Thor announced, bowing once again to his parents before their departure.**

**Thor was still quite stunned that Loki was here beside him, holding his hand. As they walked through the large hall, all eyes met them and the whispers followed. Thor took notice of this and squeezed Loki's hand. "Pay no mind to their gossip. You are my guest and I'm proud and happy to have you here." he murmured.**

**After he introduced him to Sif, Fandral and Volstagg, he offered Loki a drink. Taking their chalices with him, he lead him out to a great balcony off the main hall where the festivities were taking place in order to gain a little more privacy with him, though people still mingled about, mostly out of curiosity of the Prince's new consort.**

**Thor stood close to him, facing him, unable to get enough of his visage and figure. He knew the boy was beautiful but his memory had not done him justice. "Your letters have been a joy to me. There is nothing I look forward to more than receiving them. I was beyond grief stricken when they ceased to come."**

**He touched Loki's face with his fingers, softly brushing down his cheek. It was as soft as he imagined, just like the rose's petals had been. "How long can you stay, my beloved? Will you yet tell me where you are from? Perhaps I can escort you home... but.. not before you dance with me again, yes?"**

**It was clear to Thor now that this was who he wanted. He felt such a bond and strong attachment to the boy, like he'd never felt for another. Immediately after the gala ended tonight, he'd tell his parents of his intentions, while Loki was still here, with him. He had much to discuss with him first.**


	13. Chapter 13

Odin didn't seem particularly pleased by Loki's presence there or by his friendship with Thor, but Frigga was about as non-plussed as one could be. Loki admired her already and he hadn't even had the chance to get to know her. 

Before long, however, Thor was dragging him off to meet his friends, who were-- nice, though few proved more suspicious than the others. Sif and Hogun silently judged him, but Loki immediately found himself fascinated by Fandral (and his very flirtatious antics) and welcomed by Volstagg. It was a good first impression all around, he thought.

Even so, Loki preferred it when Thor took him onto the balcony. It was far less populated out there, although people still seemed to want to see them and find out what was happening between them. "I-- I can stay as long as you want me here," he answered quietly. "But if I stay, you must promise me one thing." Loki set his drink down on the balcony railing and reached out to touch Thor's cheek, brushing his thumb over the prince's stubble. "You must not ask me about my home. It is not a place I want to remember. Not when I could be so happy here." 

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor was surprised yet again when Loki said that he'd stay for as long as Thor wanted him. If it were up to Thor, he'd never let Loki leave Asgard again. He would plead with his father if need be, to wed Loki and have him here always. It would be made difficult given Loki's next request.**

**Loki's cool touch on his warm face was a feeling Thor wanted to feel everywhere on his body. He smiled softly and turned his head enough to capture those long fingers with a kiss.**

**"My love... I'm regretful to tell you that I cannot promise that. My family will want to know the origin of who I give my heart and kingdom to."**

**There was a fleeting thought that perhaps Loki was only here because he wanted to escape his home and that he was using Thor for that purpose.**

**"I will promise you that we will not speak of it until it's absolutely necessary, but eventually, they will want to know. May I ask you something?" he took Loki's hand from his cheek and fondled his long fingers with his for a moment. He'd waited so long to touch them.**

**"Do you care for me in the way I do you? If you cannot say you love me... can you at least say that you wish to stay here only because you want to be with me, always? Or is it your home you wish to escape? If that is your reason, then I fear it will only lead to heartbreak for me. It is not something I wish to bear now or later, but ... better I know your intentions now. Please, my dearest, I ask that you be honest with me."**

**He gazed into Loki's green eyes looking for an answer before the other even spoke. He looked sincere and he couldn't believe he wasn't if only for the letters and gifts they'd shared until now. If it was protection from his father or homeland that he desired, then Thor would offer that, even if they did not agree to wed.**

**"No matter your answer, I will always care a great deal for you, and I will protect you from those you fear. You may take sanctuary here in Asgard and have my word that you'll be safe, but,... I just need to know the truth."**

 

 

***

 

 

Of course they would. Loki would have to figure out a place of origin that was absolutely not Jotunheim. Perhaps Alfheim... although his ears were distinctly not pointed. Ah. Ah, he had it. He would tell an elaborate backstory that mixed his origins and therefore could not be traced back to any realm in particular. The reason he traveled so much was because his _father_ traveled so much. A... a traveling merchant, perhaps. Something very mundane.

But before he could go on and tell his wonderful lie, Thor was asking questions of an entirely different nature. Did he want to stay because he loved him, or because he would be safe from his home and family? Now, _that_  was ironic considering it had been his family who sent him here- for nefarious purposes, but still.

"Believe me when I say that I would not be here unless I held affections for you," Loki answered. It was almost terrible how easy the lie slipped from his lips, although it was not entirely false. He did feel very deeply for Thor, but he had a feeling he would be here either way, and certainly not for safety reasons. "I am not practiced in the ways of love," he admitted after a moment, though he was already stepping closer to Thor, invading his personal space and looking up at him. "But I do not think anything has ever come more naturally to me than this." 

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor was reeled in, hook, line and sinker, for the boy's words made him feel he could absolutely trust him. The sentiment also made his heart flutter in his chest, tickling up his sternum and into his cheeks making him feel warm and dizzy. This had to be love, he decided, for he had never felt this strongly for anyone before.**

**"You need not worry..." he murmured, as Loki came closer, their faces so close now that he could feel Loki's soft breath on his lips, "...we will learn this love together. I too, have never felt like this for anyone."**

**Thor took both of Loki's hands and held them between them and chest level. They gazed into one another's eyes and swayed to the music that still drifted out into the cool night air. They were so entranced in one another's company that Thor hadn't noticed the Page sent for him by his father.**

**"M'lord..." he bowed, "your father requires your presence at once. In private." he added on with a glance at Loki.**

**"Tell him I'll be there at once." he answered, not letting go of Loki and barely looking away from him.**

**"Will you stay with my friends? I promise to return shortly." he requested. "Volstagg will tend to what you need." he said as he led Loki back into the hall where his friends still gathered.**

**"Fandral, will you not amuse my friend with a story? I shall return quickly as possible... " He kissed the back of Loki's hand before turning to leave, "Oh... and Fan... keep it clean." he winked at him.**


	14. Chapter 14

Loki could feel his heart pounding as they got closer. He awaited his first kiss with bated breath, aching to find out how warm Thor's lips would be and how he tasted and how---

 

They were interrupted and Loki nearly took the page's head off. Honestly, the nerve. He allowed Thor to lead him back inside, where he was deposited with Volstagg and Fandral to talk. Loki suspected Thor thought he might disappear if he was not watched. "Don't listen to him," Loki teased as Thor left them. "Clean or filthy, I've always loved a good story."

Fandral laughed and happily finished his drink so he might begin telling Loki a story. He spoke of a particularly long night in the tavern wherein Thor became unbelievably inebriated and wound up getting slapped by not one, not two, but five different women and one young man. By the middle, Loki was laughing out loud- and entirely at Thor's expense, though it was all in good fun.

When Volstagg started in with more details, Loki could have sworn that there were tears in his eyes. Sif remained rather distant and he got the feeling that Hogun simply didn't speak, but at least two of Thor's friends were rather lovely. So far, at least. He was certain they had also spilled Jotun blood that night for no reason other than because they're friend had ordered it. 

Eventually, Fandral caught the eye of some coy maiden off to the side and Volstagg left to be with his family. Loki wandered off towards the table to provide himself another drink and there, he was joined by the queen herself.

"Are you enjoying yourself, dear?"

Loki nearly jumped, but he managed to just smile and nod politely. "Yes, I am," he said honestly. "I've never been to the palace before, your highness. It's beautiful."

Frigga smiled. "It is," she said easily. "And Thor looks so happy to have you here. It must have been quite a surprise..."

Loki blushed a little. He felt like Frigga knew every secret he'd ever tried to keep. "I had hoped he would be happy," he admitted. "I'm glad he was. Our letters back and forth have been...something of an escape for me. He's been a good friend over the past several months."

Frigga nodded slowly and even reached out to touch Loki's arm. There was this flicker of magic between them and he knew she was powerful too, she might know things after all. "If it is you that has lifted his spirits, I cannot find any reason to protest," she said sweetly. "All a mother can ask for is to see her children happy."

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor was only slightly nervous as to what his father could be pulling him away from the festivities for. He found him in the throne room, bowed before him, still smiling from his euphoria of his beloved Loki being right here in the palace.**

**"I take it this _boy_.... he is your choice?" Odin asked grimly.**

**"He _is_ , father. I adore him. I will admit that I've been secretly in correspondence with him since I first met him,.. several months ago. The reason I was so distraught when you sent me to Alfheim was that I was to meet him for the second time on the edge of the city. I left him without word that I would not be there and it has taken him months to speak to me again. I was most surprised that he was in attendance tonight... to my knowledge, he did not know of the ball."**

**Thor was happy and therefore blurting out as much information as Odin would require or ask.**

**"So your infatuation with him, has only been through... _letters_?"**

**Thor frowned and shook his head. "No father... I...it is not mere infatuation, .... I have come to know him well... and he I. We are truly in love. If it is an heir you worry for, perhaps we can find a child abandoned or orphaned that we can adopt and raise as our..."**

**"Stop!" Odin barked. The very idea was absurd to him. This very relationship was absurd to him, not only because his son chose another male as his mate but mostly because he knew so little about him.**

**"Do you know where he is _from_? Do you know of his family? What is his surname?" **

**Thor tensed. He knew this would be an issue but he thought he'd have time with Loki to find these important things. At the very least, he thought perhaps Loki could spend some time here and let his parents get to know him, and surely he'd charm them as he had Thor.**

**"I do not." he replied curtly. "It is of no matter to me... I know him, I know his heart. I love him." he replied boldly.**

**"Would you love him _still_ if you were to find that he has betrayed you?"**

**"I do not know.... I think I would... what is this betrayal you speak of Father?" Thor took a step closer, " Do you know something I do not?" Thor asked, his voice deep and flat.**

**"I know not who he is... or where he comes from....which in itself is odd,  but there is a magic that surrounds him. I know he is not what he says he is. That is all I can tell you. If he indeed loves you.. and is honest with you, then it is up to you to learn what you can from him."**

**Thor's heart clenched in his chest. In his heart he knew his father was right. He knew there was something that Loki kept deeply hidden. It hadn't concerned him until tonight because he knew his family would need to know his chosen bride's,( or groom's), surname and history. Without it, he feared he would not be allowed to wed Loki.** ****

**"If I gather the information you request.. may I have permission to marry him?" he asked bluntly, standing tall with his chest out.**

**Odin  glared for a moment before answering. It was not his ideal mate for his son but he did want Thor to find happiness as he had in Frigga. He trusted that when Thor found out what Loki really was, whatever that was, that he would lose interest and then come to his senses and marry the princess from Alfheim.**

**"You may." he finally answered.**

**Thor bowed and took his leave.**

**He found Loki and his mother together, relieved to see them both smiling.**

**"Please tell me you're not telling embarrassing stories of me, mother." he chuckled, taking Loki's hand when he was close enough.**

**"I think your friends already did that for me." she replied and patted his cheek. "I trust you will be staying with us for the evening?" she asked of Loki. "It might be best of you have a long way to travel home."**

**Thor looked at his beloved and nodded, hoping that he would indeed stay. "I have asked him to as well, mother. I have much I would like to discuss with him, if he might stay a bit longer?"**

**"That is your choice, son. Your friends are welcome... always." she replied and slipped away, her long gowns shuffling in her wake.**

**Thor clutched Loki's hands to his chest. "You hands are cold..." he realized, then remembering that they had been quite cool as they danced as well. "Are you suffering nerves? I hope my friends did not scare you away from me with their tales." he smirked.**


	15. Chapter 15

Frigga turned out to be a lovely woman and indeed, a terribly affectionate mother. She loved Thor dearly, that much was clear, and Loki found his conversation with her just a little bittersweet because not only was he sorely missing the presence of a mother in his life, but he was feeling more and more guilty about what his father wanted him to do here.

When Thor rejoined them, Loki was surprised at just how comfortable it was between the three of them. He smiled at the sweetness between mother and son, and ultimately decided that yes, he would stay here instead of sleeping in the woods. "Thank you for your kindness, my queen," he said warmly. "If it is not too much trouble, I would be happy to stay here."

Finally, they were left alone again and another lie slipped right from Loki's lips like he'd been born to tell it. "I've always run a little cold," he said easily, interlacing their fingers. "But that doesn't seem to be a problem anymore since you are so very warm."

"I assure you, your friends were quite welcoming. Fandral and Volstagg told me a few stories of your...adventures. I do not remember a time when I laughed so much or so openly." And the tales told him quite a lot about Thor, but it was all very innocent. According to Fandral, Thor would never mistreat anyone intentionally- he was only a bit brash sometimes, a little arrogant in others.

With permission to stay in the palace, Loki knew that he had already made quite a lot of progress. His father would be pleased, even if Loki put almost no effort into getting to this part. This was genuine love, a genuine bond. He just had to figure out when and how to part himself from Jotunheim without alerting Thor or his father of his true intentions and purpose in being there.

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor brought Loki's cool hands to his lips and kissed each of them. "Come have another dance with me before the night ends. Then I shall take you to your chambers." he suggested.**

**Of course he wanted Loki to stay with _him_. This wasn't yet a formal engagement and he could very well take anyone back to his chambers of his choosing. He knew Loki to be pure, or at least he had implied so in a letter, and he didn't know exactly how he'd feel about laying with him on only their second meeting, the first of which really hadn't counted.**

**With his father's blessing to wed he fully intended to propose to Loki before he left Asgard again, but he knew he'd not be allowed to follow through with it until he learned of Loki's background. For that, it might take some time and finesse. He was sure he could convince him to trust him to do so.**

**As they stepped onto the dance floor, Thor took the customary position with his hand on the small of Loki's back, beginning their steps slowly. Wherever Loki was from, he had been trained, he thought, in the art of dance. He was too skilled, and also too well dressed to be just a commoner.**

**"You dance so well... you seem familiar with these steps." he commented.**

**"My mother likes you. I can tell. My friends no doubt like you if you laughed at their tales of my misadventures..." he smiled, wondering just which one's Fandral told him.**

**Before this night ended and they parted ways, he would find the right time to kiss Loki. He absolutely had to find out what he felt and tasted like.**


	16. Chapter 16

Loki was more than happy to be back in Thor's arms- in any capacity. True, he hadn't considered actually taking things to the next physical level, but that was more because he didn't know what he was doing in that particular department and because he supposed his anatomy would be something of a shock. In any case, he was happy to dance. "I've always been rather light on my feet," he laughed, keeping up with relative ease. Thor really was very warm- Loki wanted to find out what it would feel like to curl up beside him in bed.

"I am honored that you think so," he answered, thinking back to how kind Frigga had been to him. "She is clearly a lovely person, and such a good mother to have raised a man like you." _Despite_  his terrible opinion of Jotuns, of course. Loki wondered if that would still be an issue were he to reveal his true nature to Thor. Honestly, he couldn't even conceptualize actually taking that risk right now. 

When the music slowed, he was bold enough to step closer to Thor and look right up at him. With their chests naught but inches apart, he was able to really look into the prince's eyes and-- what he saw there very nearly made him confess right away. Thor truly cared for him. And Loki wanted so badly for this to be his happily ever after, but would Thor still love him when he knew the truth? Would Thor still treat him with kindness and respect and gentility when and if he found out that Loki was one of the monsters he hated so much?

Right now, with his heart pounding and his lips just itching to be pressed to Thor's, Loki didn't _entirely_  care. "I think... we should go out to the balcony again," he whispered. "Such a lovely view."

 

 

 ***

 

 

**Thor was so caught up in Loki's gaze up at him that he'd nearly mis-stepped and crushed his toe, catching himself just in time. Loki looked at him with such trust, such longing in those deep beautiful eyes. Surely he would tell him what he needed to know in order to wed him and give him the best life possible. He wanted to ask him right here, right now, but he just couldn't manage to find the words and worried it would ruin this perfect moment.**

 

**From the side of the dance floor, Sif watched closely. There was something about this boy that she didn't trust. Was he a witch or sorcerer that had bewitched her friend so completely?**

**She had only just recently learned of the letters. Thor had finally confessed to her and her alone that he'd been writing to the boy when it became evident that he was deeply bothered by something during the time he was not receiving any replies to his letters.**

**Sif came to his rooms and demanded to know what was going on. She was also suspicious of the gifts that Thor returned to Asgard with on the two occasions they had visited other realms. It wasn't like him to covet books or trinkets. She had no idea that the one breaking his heart so entirely was that young lad from the tavern that night that she had followed into the darkness.**

**When Loki suggested they go back to the balcony, Thor grinned and immediately took his hand and led him there. He nearly dragged him to a quiet spot where no one could pass by unless they were pointedly coming to look for them.**

**He turned to face  him and leaned his hip on the railing. "The stars are beautiful and bright tonight... but somehow their reflection in your eyes is even more startling." he offered softly. "Tell me, my love... are you the fairest of your realm or lands? I cannot imagine any that would rival your charms."**

**He wrapped a hand around Loki's waist and pulled him closer, until their bodies lightly pressed together. He brought his other hand up to cup his jaw, being careful not to brush his skin too harshly for it felt like sandpaper on silk.**

**He left a small space between their faces for a moment, until he was sure Loki would accept his kiss, and when he made no complaint, Thor closed that gap and pressed his lips softly to Loki's.**

**All sound, all light ceased to exist at that moment. A surge of his own magic, electric and fueled by his passion, coursed through his veins and he felt everything grow increasingly warm all at once. The only thing keeping him grounded, the cool touch of Loki's hands and lips and face.**

**It was everything he'd hoped it would be... and _more_. He pulled away for only a moment, to be sure Loki breathed, then closed in around him tighter until he felt his smaller companion tense to take a breath.**

**"Mine." he whispered, "Say it is so."**

 

 

***

 

 

Loki was already sick with the guilt that bubbled up as Thor spoke to him of his beauty. Was he valued in Jotunheim? No, but they did speak of his beauty, if only as another way to emasculate him.

And there was Thor. Thor, who was calling him all sorts of lovely things because he thought this /façade/ Loki had on was pretty. He would not feel the same if he knew, Loki was becoming convinced of that. But Loki tipped his head back and welcomed Thor's lips on his own like a starving man would welcome food.

He even went so far as to wrap his arms around Thor's neck, dragging him in a little closer until their lips (regrettably) parted again. This had to be love. As Loki leaned into the furnace that was Thor and allowed the prince to hold him close, he thought it must be. 

Differences aside, he had given up not only his home, but his identity. And all for Thor. That had to mean something regardless of what Laufey wanted him to do. Perhaps he could wait it out, wait until the elder passed and hope that Helblindi saw things a different way. 

Thor's request sent a shiver through Loki and he smiled to himself, even letting out a little chuckle because he thought it was sweet- if misguided. "I am yours," he answered quietly. "Entirely, if you will only say you are mine as well."

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor was convinced that he wouldn't be able to sleep a wink this night. This time, not from sorrow but for the longing he'd feel  of Loki being here in the palace, and of the excitement that would transpire over the next few days here.**

**He thought his only chance at sleep would be for Loki to lie beside him but he wasn't certain he could keep his hands to himself or promise himself that  he could stop once he'd started touching him elsewhere.**

**"Entirely, whole-heartedly, _yours,_ Loki." he promised.**

**He held Loki tight and even picked him up and spun him around once before landing him lightly back on his feet.**

**"I have so much to show you. Tomorrow, I shall take you all around the grounds before the midday meal, then afterward, we'll go into the city."**

 

**The festivities began to die down, the guests filing out in small groups at a time. Fandral had left nearly an hour ago with a maiden and Sif lingered, as though waiting for something. When there were only servants left to clean up the tables, she too wandered off for the night. She'd find Thor tomorrow and have words with him.**

**"Shall I take you to your chambers?" Thor asked. He was sure that his mother had already told servants to prepare a room in his wing of the palace. "If you're not too sleepy yet, we could take some wine back with us and I could read to you... or we could... talk." he suggested. "You've had a long trip, have you not? If you're too tired, I shall lamentably say good night to you." He nuzzled his face gently against Loki's as they still stood in each other's arms on the balcony, the night clear and skies full of stars, the city lights spreading out like a quilt over the land below them. In the distance, the Bifrost glimmered above the glass-like sea beneath it. It was as if the entire realm quieted just for them, waiting in still silence to hear the Prince's whispers to his beloved.**


	17. Chapter 17

Loki actually laughed when Thor spun him around. He felt so light and happy that he almost didn't know what to do. He'd never felt like this before! And now that the other people were filtering out, he was more than happy to retire to whatever chambers they'd allow him to have for the evening. "I am rather tired," he said, although he would not trade his chance to speak to Thor for the chance to turn in early.

"Perhaps... you can take me to my rooms and stay a while," he suggested. It was an _innocent_  suggestion, too. Loki wanted to talk to Thor. He wanted to figure out if there was a chance he might reveal what he really is, or if he was much better off remaining in disguise. He assumed the latter. "We can talk until I can't keep my eyes open." 

 

He smiled and slipped his hand into Thor's, lacing their fingers together without fear of judgment or retribution if only because they were almost alone. "I hope I can trouble you for something to sleep in as well," he added. "If it's not too much trouble." Maybe he was secretly hoping for one of Thor's tunics- that certainly wasn't the worst thing he'd ever done.

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor couldn't have asked for a better, or more decent, resolution to their evening. With any more luck, by the time Loki was ready to fall asleep, he'd want Thor to just stay near by anyway. If Loki was asleep, Thor certainly trusted himself to leave him be to rest.**

 

**"That sounds perfect." he answered. "I believe I do... we can stop in my chambers on the way... I'm sure I have something more comforting for you to rest in."**

**Thor grabbed a bottle of wine from one of the tables they passed, and a small basket of cheeses and breads. They walked hand in hand and arm in arm down the long corridors towards Thor's chambers, stopping along the way only twice to kiss. Thor remembered his beloved was sleepy and wouldn't keep him longer.**

**Once they reached the large, heavy double doors to Thor's rooms, he opened one and allowed Loki to step inside before him. His rooms were like that of any prince of Asgard might have, large, filled with tapestries, furs and many hunting trophies mounted on the walls.**

**To the left of the doors, a large sitting room with plush red velvet chairs and chaise lounge, a hearth with a roaring fire. Above that, the overwhelming horns of some mammal he'd bested in a hunt many years ago. On each side of the hearth, large windows covered in thick blue velvet and tapestries lined in gold. The hearth itself looked to be of pure gold. Huge fur carpets filled the space before the fireplace while others hung over every piece of lavish furniture.**

**Straight ahead from the massive double doors they'd just entered, a dining table, decorated with a formal pitcher and chalices, gold plates and linens. This was wear Thor took some of his meals alone or with guests.**

**Beyond the table and large wooden chairs, a large glass paned door that lead out onto a balcony, which wrapped around the entire side of his rooms. There was another entrance in his bedroom, where he'd always received Loki's letters.**

**To the right of his entryway, a wide hallway, lined with more tapestries and paintings of landscapes and waterfalls. Just on the other side of that hallway, his bedroom where he led Loki into.**

**In this room, a massive four poster bed carved with vines, horns, wings and runes. The canopy that was draped from it's almost to the ceiling posts, was light and silk and colored in rich burgundy and greens. The bed was neatly made, by servants as Thor had no use of making a bed, with thick quilts and furs and satin pillows. Opposite the bed, an equally large wardrobe that when opened, could be a small room in itself.**

**He opened both sides of it's double doors and stepped inside, shuffling through clothing and cloaks til he was nearly in the back of it. He retrieved the items he had been looking for and presented them to Loki. A large dark green tunic, too small now for Thor and not worn since he was a boy of 15. Though it was still too long and too large in the shoulders for Loki, it would make a comfortable sleeping shirt as it was well worn cotton linen.**

**"I may still have some old leggings from when I was but a child that may fit you... or, if it's not entirely unpleasant or awkward for you, you may wear just the tunic. It very well may come down just above your knees." he chuckled and held it up to Loki's thin frame. "I promise you shant be too cold.. the hearth in your room will be well maintained and there are quilts and furs to lie upon and under."**

**Plus, Thor himself intended to keep Loki quite warm should he need to.**

 

**"My bath chamber is just there.." he pointed to yet another massive gold door just beyond his bedrooms' balcony door. "... if you'd like to change here.. or wait til we go to your rooms. It will be equipped with your own bathchamber as well." he informed him. Thor wasn't ever shy about his body and was quite used to men and boys undressing around him in public baths after a hunt or games. For some reason, he found himself unusually bashful about showing Loki his rooms and giving him his old clothing to change into. "I'll wait in the sitting room for you." he commented softly.**

 

 

*******

 

 

They walked to Thor's chambers in a daze. Loki felt like time had stopped save for the two of them together and it was objectively the best he'd felt in a very long time, possibly ever. All other problems seemed to melt away in favor of kissing Thor when he was able and mindlessly observing all he could while they wandered the grand halls. But he was rendered entirely speechless when they entered Thor's chambers. These were just _his_  chambers? His _alone_? They dwarfed Loki's pathetic chambers and then some... In fact, they made Loki's chambers look like those of a servant in comparison. How... How was it that Asgard could live in such grandiosity while Jotunheim was left a barren wasteland? It wasn't right, was it? It wasn't fair. Surely they'd _both_ committed crimes in the past, so why did Asgard not suffer as well? 

 

"Your chambers are... unbelievable," he said, still glancing around like he was trying to take in as much as he possibly could. "I've never seen anything like this." Loki might have been a royal, but this was very, very different than home. Thor had several rooms, for one. He had a private dining area and a massive balcony and tapestries and curtains made of such _rich_  fabric. He had a bed big enough to entertain multiple people at once, should he wish to. Loki briefly thought back to his bed at home and frowned, but he was pulled from his thoughts by Thor handing him one of his old tunics and suggesting that he go change. Loki glanced at the tunic for a moment, then back up at Thor. He would be exposed if he put this on- his legs would be bare. Loki was obviously not worried about getting cold, but he was certainly a bit more hesitant to show off a body he hardly knew, let alone the reality of what was between his legs. 

Putting on a show of modesty, Loki gave him a little smile as he held the tunic close. "I think I would prefer changing in my own chambers," he said smoothly. "I should think that finding the prince wandering the halls with a half naked stranger might cause a bit of gossip, if nothing else." He smirked. "And if I am going to be the center of gossip, I think I'd like it to be on my terms." 

 

 

***

 

 

**It did not go unnoticed by Thor that Loki was in awe of his surroundings. He wondered just what Loki was used to. Clearly, this was a bit much even if Loki's attire this evening spoke to the idea that he might come from some wealth. Thor didn't wish to embarrass him with these questions. This knowledge would come soon enough, he decided, and what more, he didn't care what Loki came from, nor where. He was lovely, and charming and sweet and Thor couldn't understand how anyone could feel any differently about him, let alone Loki's own kin.**

 

**"Of course my love... I'll take you there straight away, then come back to my chambers and change and then join you again. Is that reasonable?" he smiled. He dug through a large wooden dresser beside the vanity until he fished out a pair of old black leggings. The were so soft and worn, much like the tunic and enough so that they might feel just right against Loki's fair skin. "Take these as well... if you do not like them, the tunic shall cover you enough I think." Not that he was opposed to seeing more of Loki's flesh, but he had to remain restrained at least until their engagement became formal.**

**With any luck, that would be very soon.**

**They left Thor's rooms and walked down the hallway not a long ways, and entered a smaller room that used to be Thor's nurse maid's. It was clad in lighter colors, pastels mostly but with accents of richer colors. A small sitting area where she would rock Thor as a baby. Between the sitting room and the bed, a modest hearth, with as promised, a roaring fire. The bed, not as large as Thor's of course but large enough for two, easily, and nearly just as lavish in it's furs and quilts and pillows.**

**Beyond that, a window, a small balcony and then, like Thor's rooms, a bathchamber, complete with a golden bath tub, animal head fountains that one could sit under the falling waters or fill the tub with, a marble basin and another area with a smaller basin and fountain that his nanny used to bath him in as a baby.**

**The room, upon entering was warm and inviting and the servants had not only laid out fresh linens for Thor's guest but fresh night clothes as well. All were laid out upon the bed for him. On the table in the sitting room, a fresh basket of fruits and sweet breads and fresh basin of wine and water.**

**Asgard treated it's guests well, especially if they were formal guests of the royal family, or a possible future queen.**

**"I trust you find this to your liking?" he asked Loki.**

**He cupped his cheek and kissed him softly once more. "Take your time... I shall return to be sure your comfortable."**

**Once he was outside Loki's doors, he ran back to his chambers to quickly freshen up and change. He couldn't wait to join Loki again and lavish him with affections.**


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

The chambers that were to be his for the night were not as grand as Thor's, but they were still very impressive. Honestly, Loki was just amazed that they would do all this for a guest like it was no trouble at all. They'd even given him fresh clothes to sleep in, although he would still be resting in Thor's tunic for the sentimentality of it all. "They're beautiful," he said honestly. "Although I do feel like a very dark spot in a rather bright room." 

 

As he was dressed in all black, Loki felt as though he might have clashed with the interior design. Still, it was only for a night. He could handle pastels for a few hours. Returning Thor's kiss, Loki watched him leave before taking a deep breath and letting it out nice and slow. He was in the palace and no one had raised the alarm. He had been in Thor's private chambers and still, no suspicion. Ah, if only Laufey knew how simple it would be for him to raise a blade to any member of the royal family. Loki imagined the word 'worthless' would not be the one on his tongue then.

 

Leaving his boots near the door, Loki wandered into the bathing room to see what he could see. He splashed a little cold water on his face before disrobing entirely and pulling Thor's tunic on. It did fall to just over his knees, thankfully, but Loki worried that one wrong move would have Thor asking questions. He felt terribly on display- and that was something considering his own attire at home usually consisted of little more than a loincloth and a cloak. In any case, he traipsed back to the main part of the room and swiftly waved his hand to extinguish all the candles but a key few. He poured two cups of wine and made sure that they had enough light with the candles and the hearth to see one another. With the sitting room bathed in the soft glow, Loki grabbed a thick blanket and pulled it over his lap as he took a seat there on a chaise lounge. 

 

By the time Thor came back, Loki would be relaxed and patiently sipping his sweet wine. He looked up as the other prince entered and offered him a lazy smile. "Come and sit. I've even poured you wine." He offered the cup and leaned back to observe Thor if only because he looked even more beautiful with his hair shining like it was. "I get the feeling there was something you wanted to talk about," he added. "What is it?"

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

**Thor hurriedly washed his face and hands, brushed his hair and brushed his teeth. He had some oils that had been gifted to him from his mother and various maidens he'd courted. The little bottles of them went virtually unused and lined the end of his marble table in the bathchamber. He picked each one up, pulled it's cork and sniffed it til he found just the right one. He quickly dabbed some of the oils from his finger to the back of his neck, down his throat and here and there on his arms and chest.**

**He donned a fresh dark burgundy tunic and sleeping trousers, but left his feet bare. Before leaving the rooms again, he took the bottle of wine he'd nabbed from the dining hall, even though Loki's rooms had some too, he'd take it just in case.**

**He padded quickly back down the hall to Loki's rooms and slowed just before  stopped and gently tapping on the door. "Are you ready?" he asked softly, poking his head in and seeing that Loki was indeed all cocooned on the chaise and holding two cups of wine. Thor held what little reserve he had left to walk over at a regular pace and seat himself beside Loki. "Thank you, love." he said taking the cup and sipping it with Loki.**

**He was both surprised and pleased to find that Loki chose to wear his tunic rather than the night clothes provided to him. It hung on his shoulders, but so sweetly. It showed off more of Loki's neck and collar bone and Thor couldn't help but stare as they spoke softly.**

**"I can't tell you how wonderfully surprised I was to see you tonight... and to have you still here, ... I cannot recall a time I've been happier."**

**He nuzzled in a little closer to his beloved and keeping his hands above the fur over Loki's lap, placed his hand on his leg, caressing it lightly. His lips pursed in hesitation of how to speak to Loki of what he most needed to talk with him about.**

**"You are most observant... and already know me well enough to notice that I must talk to you about something important." he smiled softly. They should get along well if Loki was always so in tune with him.**

**"My father spoke to me tonight, as you know. As I thought would be the case, he has concerns." Thor began. "Firstly, I have good news in that he has allowed me to court you. I confessed that we have been corresponding for a length of time and that I would chose you for my bride should you have me."**

**He paused and took another drink to gather his thoughts.**

**"It is conditional in that he must know more about you. I told him I would gain the knowledge that he requires before I wed. It's just that he simply must know from where you hail, your parentage and surname. Please, my love, trust that it is no condemnation against you or your kin... only that it must be recorded in our royal family." He looked down at his hand on Loki's leg and squeezed his thigh gently.**

**"Do you not trust me enough to know that I shall not care where you are from? My feelings shall not waiver no matter your means of life or occupation of your father. At the very least, I should know my beloved's surname." he added.**

**He gazed into Loki's eyes then, searching them for some reason for his concern or sadness for the inquiry.**

 

 

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

 

For a moment, all Loki could really focus on was the fact that Thor was going to choose him. It spoke of a real, deep connection between them if only because Loki had not attempted to manipulate Thor at all. This was pure. If nothing else was entirely organic, this one thing, the way they felt about each other, was absolutely real.

 

And yet, the questions about his background and his family only invited more lies. "I will tell you," he said after a moment of contemplation. "But I do not think the king will be satisfied by my answers." Odin clearly hadn't liked him- he was looking for a way to convince Thor to choose another. "I come from a family of nomads and travelers. I was born in Alfheim to a native mother, but she died in childbirth, leaving my father with three sons to raise."

 

He was awful, wasn't he? Thor was being so trusting and kind, and he was taking advantage of that. "I believe my father is of Vanaheim, but I can't be sure and he's never spoken of it." And now for an even bigger lie. "I have never introduced myself with a surname," he continued. "As my father does not wish for me to be known. I am not 'from' anywhere, I do not call anywhere home. I am only Loki, and I find myself at the most pressing times to be entirely alone."

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

**Norns help him, Thor believed Loki. It was not so much his naivety as it was that he wanted to believe him. He wanted so desperately for his father to have his answers so that he could wed the love of his life. He knew these answers would not completely satisfy Odin but it was something, nonetheless. The fact that Loki was born of Alfheim was promising. Perhaps this would satisfy the Allfather's and Alfheim's needs for Thor to wed someone of their origin, even if he was only half-bred.**

**He also felt a sense of true sadness for Loki, having grown up the way he did, unloved it seemed. No wonder it was so difficult for him to accept Thor's affections, though he seemed to be warming up to him very well now.**

**"I'm so sorry that you had such a difficult life. It had to be so very lonely to be so young and so alone." Thor couldn't even fathom what that was like. Since the day he was born there was nary a day or night he was alone. If he was, it was by his own choice.**

**"This I will make up to you three-fold. There will never be day that you feel the solitude of your life thus far. I will be your friend, your lover and companion. One day, we will take in orphaned children and raise them like our own. I promise to make you happy, my love." he insisted.**

**Perhaps Thor's vision of their future was a little fanciful. He was in love, afterall, and though everything was still so new, he'd never envisioned himself having these feelings for anyone before. He knew he would one day sire children, but never had he really thought about being a father. He knew he would one day have to marry, though he never gave much thought to being a husband.**

 

**He caressed Loki's leg, his hand over the fur and leaned in to kiss him for the first time since coming back to the room. His kisses grew in their intensity, trailing down Loki's neck til he managed to lay his lips against that collar bone that he couldn't keep his eyes off of. His hand traveled further up and down his legs, expanding it's reach with each pass. It was irresistible to not want to get under that fur and touch Loki's legs, his skin, so soft. On one pass, the fur was pulled down a bit from around his hip and Thor wrapped his large hand around the curve there, and squeezed. Another few inches down and he would have that soft skin under his palm.**

  
**"Loki.... " he whispered.** ~~~~

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

Loki didn't know how to feel. He supposed he was relieved to know that Thor trusted him enough to accept that entirely fabricated story as his true past, but he also felt terribly guilty for lying in the first place. Did it really matter? Loki knew he would not be able to kill Thor the way his father wanted him to, so it was practically an innocent lie. 

 

Practically, but not quite. He bit his lip as Thor talked about never being alone, then bit his tongue as he talked about taking in a child instead of having one of their own. Loki supposed that revealing the fact that he was capable of bearing a child might ruin the mood. 

 

And since it would seem that Thor had other things than talking in mind, he kept the facts to himself. His lips did part, though. First in kisses, then in soft, surprised breaths as Thor's lips moved over his skin. The whole thing was enough to make Loki wonder exactly what it would feel like to share Thor's bed, but he couldn't right now and that was entirely too frustrating.

 

When Thor's hand squeezed his hip, as soon as he heard his name whispered like that, he knew they had to stop. "Thor," he said with some finality, though his cheeks were flushed even as he covered the prince's hand with his own to stop him. "We shouldn't. As much as we might want to." He paused. "Wouldn't you rather have a virgin bride?"

 

 

***

 

 

 

**Thor didn't want to stop, truly, he didn't. Loki wasn''t officially betrothed to him yet, but in his heart, he believed him to be and to go any further would not be respectable.**

**He inhaled a breath and sighed, leaving a low growl along Loki's collar bone with his lips and open mouth. He pulled away reluctantly and cupped Loki's jaw again, looking into those green eyes he'd longed for all these months.**

 

**"No one would need to know but us, my love. You are mine... I care not how pure you are or not. I am not so therefore why should you feel the pressure to be?"  He would of course let Loki decide. He would never force himself upon his beloved, even though he might try to slightly manipulate him through words.**

 

**"Let me at least stay here with you then... lay beside you in the bed and sleep. I cannot rest knowing you're so close and not with me." he tried. He would promise to leave in the morning before servants came around.**

 

  
**Though Loki's cool hand was atop his that still held his hip, he did not make any move to do anything more.** ~~~~

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

 

Loki supposed he had to abide by his previous decision no matter how curious he was about Thor's body. He couldn't just ignore the fact that he had something more between his legs than Thor did- at least, he thought so. To be fair, he hadn't actually seen any other species bare and so he wasn't certain. All he knew was that it seemed as though two men in Asgard could not produce a child. 

 

Perhaps he might be able to accomplish something here after all, however. Thor was clearly in that sort of mood. "I admit, I am nervous," Loki said quietly. "You've much more experience than I do." And he was sure he'd adapt, but he could not do that just yet.

 

"Come," he decided, lacing their fingers together and standing up as the fur fell to the floor. With his legs on display the way they were, he turned slightly and pulled Thor up, eventually tugging him right into bed. For a moment, Loki toyed with the intricate designs on Thor's tunic, but eventually found that he could be a little naughty here if he wanted to be. "Can I see you?" He asked, turning his coy gaze up to Thor and giving him a teasing grin. "You've seen my legs. It's only fair." 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

 

 

 

**When Thor stood before Loki and the boy let the fur fall to the floor to expose his long.... long pale legs, he could do nothing but stare, looking him up and down trying to take all of him in and imagine what the rest of his body might look like. He followed along like a lamb to the bed and watched as each long leg climbed onto the mattress and then disappeared again under the quilts. He didn't waste time crawling in right beside him.**

**He wanted to express just how lovely Loki looked and how he wanted to wrap those legs around his waist.... around his shoulders, but that would be too indiscreet. He lay beside him just taking in the moment that he was actually laying in a bed beside the boy he'd come to adore through letters and then during their talks and dances and kisses earlier tonight.**

**Tomorrow he would show Loki as much of his home as there was time for in a day and then he'd ask for his hand in marriage. He was quite speechless at just how perfect this all was. He wouldn't have to marry someone he didn't love, and Loki would no longer suffer a life of ridicule, cruelty and loneliness. Now that he had information for his father as to Loki's past, he could see nothing that could possibly keep them apart.**

**He huffed though his nose, a small amused noise at Loki's request. "You may see anything you wish." he replied, slowly rolling over onto his back, "but you must unwrap that what you wish to see." he grinned, playfully.**

**He was caught between wanting to watch Loki's eyes and wanting to watch his fingers as he slowly pulled apart the ties that held the top of his tunic closed. He gasped a little when those same chilled fingers went beneath his tunic and touched the warm skin of his sides and stomach.**

**"How can you still be so cold?" he laughed, making his body shake and the mattress with it. He winced a bit as the fingers crawled up his flushed chest.**

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

 

Loki rolled his eyes playfully and sat up so he could undo the laces of Thor's tunic. He did so methodically, slowly untying them before sliding his hands underneath to tug it off right over Thor's head. It left his hair messed and Loki was endlessly fascinated by the thick lines of muscle on the prince's chest. Golden indeed- he was beautiful. 

 

Sitting up a little more, Loki flattened his hand on Thor's stomach and brushed his thumb under one particular abdominal muscle. "Am I too cold for you?" He asked quietly, brushing his nimble fingers over Thor's pecs and watching his nipples harden immediately. He even smirked to himself, more than a little amused by the whole thing. "I can probably warm myself a little bit."

 

He concentrated and a warm, soft glow emitted from his hands- just enough to liken his temperature to Thor's for a short while. Placing both hands on Thor's sides, he leaned down and kissed the warm skin over his heart, then further down, then over his abdominal muscles... Loki even gave Thor a cheeky smirk as he leaned down to kiss his lower belly as well. "I think I'd like to see more," he murmured. "Would that be alright?"

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

**Thor was entranced.**

**Laying here bare chested with his beloved Loki sitting beside him, half-dressed and dragging those long lovely fingers over his warm skin was delicious and maddening at once. He kept his hands to himself, keeping one arm bent and around his head, the other splayed out to his side next to Loki, as he let the boy have his way with him.**

**He shook his head. "No... you feel wonderful. If you're like this all the time..." he paused and drew a quick breath when Loki kissed his lower belly, ".... I'll take you into the arena with me. When I'm too hot.. you can bring me .... comfort." he moaned softly. Loki was teasing him into arousal and he really was having trouble staying in control.**

**He knew Loki was magical, though he knew not how much, so it didn't phase him when Loki was able to warm himself a bit. He looked up to watch Loki admiring him, hoping that he really did like what he saw. He wasn't arrogant about his body, but he knew he was attractive.**

**He hesitated when Loki asked his question. He swallowed and nodded his head ever so slightly. "If you'd like." he answered in almost a whisper. "Will I get to see more of you, as well?" he smiled. He wouldn't press but there was no harm in asking. He could tell Loki was a bit more shy and maybe a little insecure since he was so inexperienced.**

**Still, his heart was beginning to pound a little faster in anticipation of Loki going any further.**

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Loki had to find out what it was that Thor had between his legs. He knew of biology, obviously, but there was a question of whether or not there was something he _didn't_ know. What if Thor looked nothing like the way he did?

 

Thor's question earned him a sweet kiss, but Loki ultimately smiled down at him and shook his head. "Not tonight," he said quietly. He might be persuaded to end his innocence before their wedding, but he needed to be certain of what was _supposed_ to be between his legs before he went any further. Still, his hand slipped down until he could delicately tug at the strings holding Thor's trousers up, delicately parting them and eventually deciding that he didn't really have to _see_ to accomplish his goal. 

 

Instead, he slipped his hand into Thor's trousers and found his long fingers wrapping around a familiar shape. Thor's shaft was thick and hot, the skin heated even more so than his chest or lips. Loki kept his eyes up and on Thor's face as he slowly began to stroke him, brushing his thumb over the slit at the top the way he liked it himself. 

 

"Is this alright?" He murmured, nipping lightly at Thor's jaw. "Hm? How does it feel?"

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

**Thor feigned a pout when Loki rejected his suggestion. He had a feeling he'd say no and he honestly didn't mind, but what Loki did next had him nearly trembling with restrain. As Loki unfastened the laces to his trousers, he'd prepared himself for the boy to just slowly pull them down, exposing his half hard erection to the cold air, but he sucked in a sharp breath when he felt instead, Loki's hand wrap around his shaft.**

**"OH... love!" he gasped.**

**He wasn't sure he could not take this to completion and for as inexperienced as Loki was, he certainly knew what he was doing there.**

**Thor's mouth was open and he breathed in short, uneven breaths, his eyes half lidded. He grew very hard in Loki's hand and when the cool fingers swiped over the slit of his soft head, his hips thrust up into his hand out of pure instinct.**

**He panted softly and gazed up into Loki's eyes, watching his reaction carefully as he raised a hand to place on Loki's thigh, still covered by the fabric of his tunic that Loki wore. He fisted the fabric, gathering it up and then spreading his hand out again as Loki stroked his cock.**

**"What would you have me do?" he asked with a raspy voice, looking to Loki pleadingly.**

**His hand gripped and released the fabric of the tunic on Loki's leg until he had gathered it up enough that his hand touched Loki's skin, and he at once pushed the fabric aside and squeezed his leg gently.**

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Oh. Oh, Thor was just lovely like this. All of a sudden, Loki wanted to see him in the throes of passion. He wanted to see Thor above him, murmuring into his neck as he thrust into him. Loki could only imagine how it would feel, but he'd touched himself enough to know that it had to be good. 

 

Abandoning Thor's cock for a moment, Loki allowed his hand to delve a little deeper. He gently toyed with the heavy balls he found there, but then... the moment of truth. Loki pressed the pads of his fingers against the skin just behind Thor's sack and...found nothing there. Ah, the difference. Loki knew what he had to do now, but he would need to ensure that his illusion was perfect before he actually allowed Thor to see. 

 

Recovering quickly, he went right back to stroking Thor's cock in a nice, even rhythm. It was encouraging to hear him moan that way, fist tightening with every second that passed. Loki even welcomed the hand on his bare skin, even more so because it was rough and warm and he could imagine those hands touching him everywhere. 

 

"I want you to do what feels natural," Loki told him, deliberately rubbing his thumb over the slit again and leaning in close to kiss Thor's neck, his shoulder, his jaw, and finally his lips. "Show me what you look like when you spill your seed."

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

**Thor was trembling as Loki stroked him, moaning instinctively with each lovely movement. He let out a sigh when Loki removed his hand from his shaft but when he fondled his sack, it was nearly as wonderful.**

**He yelped when the fingers pressed against his perineum. He'd been trying to keep his head up and watch Loki's every movement but when he began to stroke him again, he tossed his head back into the pillows and keened. "Gods... Loki.... " he sighed, "please."**

**The hand on Loki's thigh was now gripping it tightly, his fingers leaving what would eventually be light bruises on his pale thigh.**

**His hips arched slightly off the mattress and he couldn't help now but buck into Loki's grip, feeling the slip of his thumb in the precum over his slit.**

**"Loki!" he gasped. His mouth agape as he stilled his breath, his hips arched up into Loki's fist as hot spirts of his seed shot in long white ropes across his belly and chest.**

 

**He slowly lowered himself onto the bed again and realized how tightly he'd been holding Loki's thigh, and released it. "I"m sorry... " he breathed, "did I hurt your leg?" he asked, concerned.**

**He then lay limp on the bed, sated for the moment, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing, his spill glistening on his skin in the candle's glow.**

 

  
**When he gathered his senses, he smiled and looked up at his lovely young lad. "Your turn?" he smirked, hopeful that Loki would let him return this delightful favor. "Let me kiss every inch of you... let me show you such pleasure." he pleaded.** ****~~~~

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

Loki was almost morbidly fascinated with the sight of Thor when he came. He looked so...primal. Maybe it spoke to that long dormant part of him that wanted to _mate_ instead of simply make love, but Loki wasn't going to complain. If he lost a little bit of his civility at times, so be it. Curious, he dragged one finger through a line of the seed on Thor's belly and brought it up to his mouth for a little taste. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, he supposed. Sweeter than he'd imagined it, but not sweeter than his own slick.

 

As expected, Thor asked to return the favor and Loki smiled, but he pulled away in favor of wandering into the bathing room for a moist cloth. When he came back, he cleaned Thor up and tossed the rag aside in favor of climbing in beside him once again. This time, he pressed himself close and threw one leg over Thor's hip, laying his arm over the prince's torso and cuddling in close. 

 

"Not tonight," he said again, nuzzling into Thor's neck. "And no, love. You didn't hurt me." He considered how wet he was right now and smirked a bit. "Quite the contrary, in fact. I don't think I've ever been so filled with lust."

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor couldn't breath as he watched Loki bring that finger to his mouth, dripping with his seed, and tasted him. He couldn't have wished for anything so beautiful as that. He groaned painfully when he lost all contact with Loki, chuckling softly when he returned to clean Thor's chest and stomach off so lovingly. He watched him drag the cloth over his skin so carefully, now aware that Loki wasn't only charming, beautiful and wanton, but he was also sweet. What more could he possibly want in a mate? His heart swelled with pride.**

**Pleased that Loki returned to the bed and cuddled in with him, he lifted his arm for the other to nuzzled beneath it and better hold him close. He was disappointed, of course, that he couldn't, or wouldn't be allowed to do anything for his beloved but was also confused. Maybe a little concerned that Loki might not be honest with him when he said he was full of desire.**

**When the other threw his leg over his hip, he felt no sign of an erection, and in fact hadn't noticed him growing under the tunic earlier either, even when it was pulled taught by his grasping at the fabric.**

**"Are you certain, my love?" he asked hesitantly. He shifted a little to better turn towards Loki, his free hand cupping the back of his thigh and pulling it up around his waist tighter. He himself wouldn't find it terribly uncomfortable to lay beside so close if he were so aroused and not sated.**

**His hand slid up his thigh and cupped Loki's small, firm ass, still over the fabric, at least until Loki would allow otherwise.**

**Though he grew sleepy after his orgasm, he wanted to stay awake and look at this new wonderful thing he had. He'd longed for Loki so many, many nights, and now he was here. He didn't want to miss looking at him for the sake of sleep.**

 

 

*******

 

Loki allowed Thor to drag him closer and he smiled widely as the thunderer's hand landed on his ass. He understood the fascination- he had a very nice rear end, or so he thought of himself. Besides, with the assumption that he had nothing between his legs but a cock... there was only one other place where they might be mating very soon. He wondered how much that would hurt. He wondered if it would feel nearly as good as the real thing would- and he wondered if he'd get the chance to find out. The assumption, of course, was that he would eventually come clean about who and what he was. But... well, Thor still hated Jotuns. 

 

"Oh, I'm certain," he answered, lightly rubbing his hand over Thor's chest. "I think I'll dream of you tonight. I'll most certainly dream of your hands." To illustrate, he took Thor's free hand and traced along his fingers, eventually pressing their palms together for a moment. "Trust me when I say that I cannot wait to have these hands..." He smiled easily, leaning in to press a kiss to the tip of Thor's index finger. "Touching every inch..." Another couple of kisses to his other fingertips followed. "Of my body." 

 

 

***

 

 

 

**Thor smiled and hummed softly at the gentle touches Loki rewarded him. As best as he tried to keep his eyes open, Loki's voice was as soothing and dreamlike as were his soft touches.**

  
**"Then...** _**let** _ **me.... " he mumbled, not even realizing his eyes had shut he drifted off into a peaceful , the most relaxing sleep he'd had in ages.**   


**He woke slowly, just before dawn, slowly becoming aware of where he was, who he was with. He smiled, turning his head to see Loki sleeping soundly beside him. He hated to, but he had to leave before he was found sleeping with his soon to be betrothed. Gossip among the servants and guards took on a life of it's own and he wouldn't subject Loki to that. He'd already be getting a mouthful of gossip once it was learned throughout the halls that Loki had a questionable background.**

**Slowly he slipped Loki's leg away and inched himself off the bed so as to not disturb his sleep. He looked around for something to leave for him, not wanting him to wake and be alone or at least feel that way. Taking the tunic he'd been shed of last night, he gathered it up and shaped it into a heart on his pillow. Without any means or light to do much else, it would have to suffice to let Loki know that he adored him and couldn't wait til he was in his arms again.**

**Too excited for the day to begin to go back to sleep, he bathed and dressed just before the sun began to show her first rays of pink light across the dark purple skies. He first went to the kitchens. Staff was already there and making the morning meal for the royal family and all their Court.  Not wanting to take them away from their work, he himself gathered and wrapped sweet breads, fruits, meats and a casket of thick cream into a basket. He also secretly took a bottle of sweet wine from a shelf. Only two of the elder staff noticed what he was doing. They'd known the prince since he was a child and it was not uncommon for him to appear in the kitchens and help himself to fine delicacies to take with him on hunting trips or late night visitors to his rooms.**

**When he finished gathering what he wanted to take with him on their morning adventure, he took the basket back to his chambers. He still had time to complete his next tasks before Loki would wake.**

**He went to the libraries and gathered some books of poetry, animals and short amusing stories. These he thought most appropriately enjoyed by his partner. Next, he visited the stables and had his and Loki's horses readied for the day's trip.**

**His last task he saved for just before he went back to Loki's room to wake him or meet him if he was already awake.**

**In his own rooms, in his wardrobe, tucked away on a back shelf, he took a gilded box lined with velvet. He opened it for a moment to gaze at it's contents, smiled and tucked the box into the lining of his cloak.**

**Well after sunrise, the palace was bustling with action. He went to Loki's room and knocked softly upon his doors. "Loki... my love. Are you awake?" he asked.**

 

 

 

******

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

Loki thought it was all very sweet the way Thor fell asleep to the sound of his voice. He'd watched the prince for some time after that, still cuddled close enough to feel the other's breathing and yet far enough away to feel like he was on the outside. He could not harm him. No matter what Laufey wanted him to do, Loki supposed he would just have to be a failure once more. But he wondered... He wondered if Laufey would expose him should he refuse to comply.

 

 

 

 

Eventually, he fell asleep right beside Thor and slept like a log all through the night and into the morning. When he woke, he was alone- but Thor's tunic remained. Smiling to himself, Loki rolled right over, buried his face in the tunic, and inhaled. There was something inherently comforting about his scent; musty and masculine and entirely natural. Loki loved it. 

 

When he got himself up, the first thing Loki did was bathe. Only when in the water and cloaked with a spell did he drop his facade for a short time, just long enough to remind himself of who he was and give himself a little break. He scrubbed himself clean and transformed back into his disguise before getting out to stand in front of a mirror to... consider things. 

 

It took some doing, but Loki eventually managed to alter his illusion to reflect the kind of body Thor was expecting. The absence of one thing was not nearly as disturbing as the presence of another... but Loki spent some time getting to know himself and moved on as soon as possible. The clothing they'd given him fit well enough and soon, he was dressed for his day with Thor; leather trousers, a fine tunic, and boots. He was just pulling the boots on when Thor knocked and Loki happily wandered to the door to pull it open.

 

"I'm awake, I've bathed, and I'm excited to see all you have to show me," he said brightly. "Although I admit that I'm hoping our first stop will include breakfast." 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

**They talked over a light breakfast that Thor brought to Loki's rooms in the basket** , 

**"... how is it he allowed you to come to the ball if he was so against you corresponding with me?" he paused a moment, stopped chewing and took a second look at Loki, "Does he know that you are here?" he asked flatly.**

**Surely this could present a problem if Loki was here without the knowledge of his father. If he came looking for him, or took him away, it isn't likely that Odin would stop him. A sick feeling rose up in the pit of Thor's stomach. If Loki wasn't allowed to marry him, Thor didn't know what he would do. Follow him wherever he went back to, he thought. Wherever that was. It still didn't sit well with him that Loki was so evasive about where he was from or currently living.**

**When the finished their breakfast, having nearly eaten every last bit, Thor reclined and lay his head in Loki's lap and gazed up at the softly waving branches above them, and of course, at the lovely boy looking down at him. "I want you to be happy. Whatever danger you've been in til now, I want you to feel safe with me... safe here in Asgard." he said softly, reaching up and tangling his fingers in the long black waves of Loki's tresses.**

 

 

*******

 

 Loki was sure which to say. If he said his father knew, he would have to explain why he'd allowed his son to leave when he clearly didn't approve. If he said his father didn't know, that meant that his family might at some point protest the supposed marriage and perhaps even say he was taken against his will. But within a few brief moments, Loki knew how to explain it away.

 

 

 

"My father knows I am here," he said, nodding along. "He does not approve, but since he doesn't think I'm worth very much anyway, he hardly protested when I said I was leaving. I don't expect to hear from him or my brothers again."

 

With Thor's head in his lap, Loki was able to relax a little bit more. He tipped his head back to look up at the sky and admired how bright and blue it was, nothing like the grey skies in Jotunheim. Thor's words were a comfort even if Loki knew he hadn't really been in any _danger_ before now. The idea that Thor wanted him to be safe and happy was very sweet, especially since they hadn't really known one another for very long. He supposed that was just one of Thor's traits- he loved quickly, and very deeply. 

 

"I think you're wonderful," he said warmly, leaning down to lightly press their lips together. "Tell me, what have I done to be so very lucky?"

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

  
**Thor returned the kiss, pulling gently on Loki's hair when he** **leaned down to press their lips together. Even here in the warmth of the sands and sun, Loki's skin was a cooling touch.**

**"I don't find it as luck... it is fate." Thor replied. "We are destined by the Gods to be together. It is a happy fate for I could not marry another and find happiness such as this. I adore everything I know about you and everything new I learn about you is just as pleasing."**

**He sat up after a while seeing as the sun was moving across the sky. He could easily spend the rest of the day there with Loki but he had so much to do with him. "Come.... I have more to show you." he said, standing and taking Loki's hand to help him to his feet. They wrapped up the blanket and tucked it into the basket, with the empty bottle of wine and journeyed back across the narrow path to the beach where the horses stood in the shade.**

**Their next journey took them into the city. Thor would show Loki the market place where they could purchase all sorts of goods, foods and services. The prince was well known by all the merchants and they would try to give him things but he always filled their hands or pouches with some gold coins, more than the goods they sold were worth but he felt it good for business to give the hard working people of Asgard what they deserved, and more at times.**

**At the jewelry market, he bought a band of gems and chains for Loki to wear around his head. This was typically meant for maidens but he couldn't resist once he turned and placed it on Loki's head for it brought out his eyes and seemed to suit him so perfectly.**

**At the merchant that sold linens and weaves, he purchased a rich green blanket for Loki to wear over his lap when they sat at night before the fire. It was trimmed in gold and the embroidery showed running animals and floral.**

**There was a market place just for children, where Thor was most popular among the city's young. When they saw him they clung to his arms, insisting they be given a "ride" as he would lift them off the ground, two or three at time as long as they could hang on to his forearms. They squealed and giggled with delight and stared at Loki, in wonder of who the Prince's new friend was.**

**"What is your name?" one little red haired girl no more than five asked Loki.**

**"Are you Prince Thor's best friend?" a little boy asked him.**

**"Will you marry him?" a girl asked, promptly nudged by her twin brother. "That's not polite to ask." he informed her sternly.**

**They spent a good deal of time here, playing and talking with the children. Thor was delighted to see that Loki was so natural with them. He found it strange since he was raised with older brothers but he was pleased to know that Loki would make a wonderful father one day. It seemed his own father's cruelty towards him was not going to be passed on.**

**When it was well past time for lunch, Thor gave bought the children each a candy, saving few in a pouch for Loki, and suggested they go have their midday meal at  one of the taverns.**

 

**"Shall we go to the place we first met?" he asked, taking Loki's hand**

 

 

 

**

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

 

Being in the market was one of those first experiences Loki would not ever forget. He happily trailed along beside Thor to look at as much as he could, though he had very little coin on him. It didn't seem to matter, though, as Thor was more than generous with his. The gifts were lovely, to be sure. Loki had little conception of what was meant for men and what was meant for women, so he accepted the chains with no hesitation at all and knew that he would wear them proudly one day. 

 

But the children! Loki had previously come to the conclusion that he would never be blessed with a child. He'd expected to die alone, childless and in Jotunheim. And honestly, it was the thought of children that softened him the most. It was quite possibly the best reason right behind actually wanting to be honest with Thor- if he came out as a Jotun, then he could bear his own children.

 

In that vein, it was enormously wonderful to see Thor with so many children. He handled them effortlessly and it was so obviously that they really loved him and his visits, and not only because he gave them candy. They had a true affection there. Loki played with them as well and although it went well, he felt far more reserved than Thor seemed. He did smile, however, when they asked if he would marry their prince.

 

"Only time will tell," he told them.

 

Eventually, he smiled and let Thor lead him into the tavern where they'd first laid eyes on one another- at least as far as Thor knew. They managed to wrangle the same table and settled in for ale and a good meal. Loki actually went ahead and took the initiative to reach over the table, take Thor's hand, and kiss his knuckles. "This isn't romantic in the slightest," he laughed, indicating the drunken patrons and the loud noise. "But I love it."

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

**Thor was smiling from ear to ear when they entered the tavern. He said hello to nearly everyone that he came into contact with if they didn't greet him first. When he saw that 'their' table was available, he grabbed it and ordered to mugs of ale immediately, as well as two orders of what ever was fresh for the day.**

**It caught him by surprise that Loki took his hand and kissed it. He blushed slightly, as it wasn't something that happened oft to a man such as he in public but he didn't mind it all the same.**

**He laughed along with Loki easily.**

**"What's worse is that .... _this_ is our place now. We shall spend our anniversaries here drinking ale and eating cooked chicken." he chuckled. He didn't mean it of course. If Loki married him he'd spend every year of their lives together trying to one-up their anniversary celebrations. **

**"What do you love about it?" he then asked, curious as to what Loki would say.**

**As per usual, so many eyes were on them. Thor was used to it but he knew Loki was probably feeling the pressure of it.**

**"When we're done with our meals, I have somewhere else I'd like to take you to watch the sunset...." he explained, "... you will stay at the palace again tonight, will you not?"**

**If not, it may very well put a large damper on his plans for the evening. If Loki truly didn't need to leave or go home, then he'd be happy to keep him here to never leave again, though he supposed he'd need to take him home to gather his belongings or at the very least, meet his father and brothers.**

 

 

*******

 

 

 

"I love that it isn't trying too hard," Loki explained. "It's warm and comfortable, the ale is strong, the food is good..." He shrugged a little bit. "I think I like that I met you here and not in the palace." He paused and gave Thor a teasing look. "Or on the battlefield. I saw a different side of you that night, I think. Had I not known who you were, I might have thought you just another handsome Asgardian." 

 

Perhaps it was because he found the royal element rather disconcerting. Or maybe it was because Loki had been so ready to see a monster and instead found a man having fun with friends and offering help to strangers. "I'd be happy to stay at the palace again," he added. He'd stay as long as it took, right? But eventually he would have to go home and tell his father the good news- all under the guise of collecting his things, of course. 

 

And he assumed a proposal was coming. Thor kept mentioning it, he seemed so happy... It was coming. And knowing Thor even as little as he did, Loki knew that it would come sooner rather than later. "Perhaps it's too bold, but I was hoping you would stay with me again," he said warmly. "I did like waking up in your arms." 

 

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor grinned. "How can I possibly say no to that offer?" Thor replied and kissed Loki's hand.**

**Perhaps tonight he'd convince Loki to let him see him, touch him. He wouldn't press too much yet but he desperately wanted to touch every inch of him.**

**After they finished their meals, they collected their horses and began to ride towards the west. Thor grew quiet during the ride, finding his nerves getting the best of him as the time neared closer to when he'd ask for Loki's hand and give him a gift to mark the occasion.**

**They arrived at their destination just before the sun began to sink below the horizon. A lake, with the mountains of Asgard just beyond.**

**"My mother taught me to swim here when I was little." he said. "Do you swim?" The afternoon was so warm and a dip in the cool water would be refreshing.**

 

 

 

*******

 

 

The ride after supper was quiet and actually very tranquil in Loki's opinion. Despite difficulties and obstacles yet to come, he felt rather at home where he was, in Asgard, with Thor, in this skin. Maybe he was meant to be Asgardian or something. Maybe he never needed to reveal his true self and if he just ignored Laufey entirely, he could be happy. What would Laufey do? Come after him and admit a plan to murder the crown prince? Unlikely.

 

When they arrived, he got off and followed Thor to the bank of a lake. He knew the view would be wonderful already- the sun shimming over the calm water, the mountains in the distance. It was all very picturesque. Unfortunately, Loki had never learned to swim because it simply wasn't something one needed to know in Jotunheim.. There were never any large bodies of water in which he could swim even if he wanted to. "I'm afraid I don't," he said. "I never learned. But I would like to dip my feet in if that's alright. We can sit right on the bank." 

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor smiled and nodded. "Alright." he agreed easily. Maybe if they at least got their feet in, he'd eventually convince Loki to wade in and then a few items of clothing later...**

**well, he was hopeful.**

**He made quick work of his boots, rolled up his breeches, sat on the bank and sighed when his feet hit the water. "Oooohh... this is Valhalla." he groaned, wiggling his toes and feet around under the cool water.**

**He leaned back on his elbows beside Loki and watched the skies turn a thousand different colors as the sun sunk down behind the mountains. Each color, magenta, pink, purple, blue all reflected perfectly in the still water.**

**Thor was still a bit nervous so he spoke little. He tried to remember what it was he wanted to say to Loki when he asked for his hand in marriage.**

**A surge of panic hit him when he realized that Loki might say no.  He looked over at him and tried to guess what the boy was thinking about. He was only watching the sun set just as Thor was but if Thor had so many thoughts running through his mind, surely Loki did too. Everything here was so different to him it seemed. He watched him watching the sunset as if it was the first one he'd ever seen. Come to think of it, much of what he'd shown Loki seemed brand new to him which was odd given his background of being a bit of  traveler all his life.**

 

**His nerves were getting the best of him and he could think of no better way to quell them than to undress and go for a swim. He unfastened his trousers and began to stand up to remove them, then his tunic. "I'm going in. If you decide you'd like to join me... I'll not take you too deep. I'll teach you to swim one day soon when you're ready. It's easy." he smiled and shed the last of his small clothes and walked into the water like he was walking anywhere in Asgard, confidentially and easily.**

**When he was in up to his chest, he dove down under the water and soaked himself. He emerged smiling and wading slowly towards Loki. He took his feet in his hands and caressed them. "Come in?" he asked playfully tugged his ankles.**

 

 

 

******

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

 

It felt like a good evening for a proposal. Loki prided himself on being rather intuitive, so it wasn't pride or wishful thinking that had him predicting their engagement that evening, or perhaps the next night at the latest. Thor's feelings were far too easy to read- it almost made him a willing target.

 

But the sunset was beautiful. There was nothing like it in Jotunheim, where the sun hardly shone at all, let alone set at the end of the day. The colors were so vivid that Loki kept his eyes on them even though Thor's silence was quite worrying considering how talkative he usually was. He did, however, look up when Thor disrobed and watched with unabashed interest as he walked right into the water.

 

Well. If nothing else, Loki looked forward to having the strength in that body all focused on him. In a good way, he thought. In a /very/ good way. And if last night was anything to go by, he assumed they would be good together in that sense at the very least. Everything else was entirely secondary at this point, since they'd already proven that they got along very well. 

 

Pulled from his thoughts by Thor's playful tugging, Loki considered him for a long moment before surprising himself- and agreeing. What was he doing? He didn't know how to swim. He was going to die in a stupid lake in Asgard. Pushing himself up, he pulled off his tunic and set it aside before divesting himself of his trousers and so on. He was still a little nervous about how he'd designed his illusion, with soft black hair and a cock alone, but he stepped into the water quickly and put it out of his head.

 

The water was tepid, but it was probably nice and cool to Thor. Loki remained right there near the shore, just deep enough to keep his feet on the bottom, but hide himself from the waist down under the water. "Don't take this the wrong way, love," he said dryly. "But I'd rather not drown."

 

 

***

 

 

 

**Thor was not expecting an affirmative answer from Loki.**

**He certainly wasn't expecting him to stand up and start disrobing right there before him.**

**He thanked the Norns that there was still just enough soft light in the sky to see him, fully. Now he wasn't just getting to see hands or collarbones or  long legs and bare feet. His beloved was letting him see all of him and Thor felt a sense of pride that Loki trusted him in that way.**

**He was perfect. Perfect in a way that Thor couldn't have imagined on his own.**

**He didn't say a word , not wanting to break the spell, as Loki waded all too quickly into the water.**

 

**Thor took Loki's hands and pulled him to him gently. "Do you honestly think I'd let that happen?" he grinned.**

**When Loki's bare body touched, then pressed against his own, Thor groaned. How was he going to make it through this without having Loki right here, right now.**

**His mouth was on Loki's almost immediately, then leaving a trail of kisses and nips down his neck and across his shoulder and back again.**

**"Wrap those long legs around me." he whispered. "I shant let you drown."**

**He couldn't help but grind his hips into Loki's a few times, their cocks pressed together, Thor's growing quickly.**

**He spun Loki around in the water, just as he had on the dance floor the night before. It was then that it occurred to him that all of this was happening so quickly.**

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Loki had expected that Thor might react that way, but they could only go so far here. He might have been a virgin, but there was no way that Thor was getting inside him with nothing to ease the pain.

 

Still and all, Loki leaned into the little kisses and lazily pressed his hips forward to increase the pressure between them. At Thor's bidding, he smoothly jumped up with his arms around the prince's shoulders and wrapped his legs right around Thor's waist. The friction felt lovely, far better than anything Loki had managed on his own, and he clung to Thor if only for how warm and solid he was, not to even mention how eager. Loki really did get a thrill out of being wanted so badly.

 

He hesitated a moment while he really considered Thor, just really looked at him. Loki did love him. He had this swell of affection whenever Thor smiled that told him this was _different_ and something to hold onto. With that in mind, he leaned in fast to lock their lips together, eagerly deepening it while he tangled his fingers in Thor's hair. Everything else aside, absolutely _everything_ aside, Loki so badly wanted this to be his happy ending.

 

 

***

 

 

 

**Loki looked so relaxed in Thor's arms. He was careful not to take him too deep even though he'd not let him go. Learning to swim could happen another day, for now, this was perfect. He stilled for a moment to take it all in and before he could say anything, Loki's lips were on his. He moaned into the kiss, welcoming the soft cool lips and tongue, ...even Loki's tongue was cooler than his own. He hadn't noticed til now.**

**He truly loved Loki. He realized it had only been a short time they'd been together physically but their hearts, he decided, had met long ago, and bonded through letters and thoughtful gifts.**

**Earlier when they'd been at the tavern, Thor recalled that he knew there was something the moment he saw Loki there, the very moment he looked into those green eyes, he had felt something.**

**"Thank  you for writing that first letter to me." he said softly after their kisses ended. "If you had not written, you wouldn't be here with me now... I had no way to find you... but I'm sure given much more time, I would have tried."**

**Thor gazed into his beloved's face and knew that this was the person , the soul, that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with.**

**The cool water had quelled his erection a bit, but with each kiss and movement against Loki's body, those long fingers tangling in his hair,  his desired renewed. His hands cupped Loki's ass and he squeezed him and pulled the other against him harder, thrusting his hips into his a little harder.**

**One hand slipped down between them and took both Loki's and his own members into his large hand and stroked them together firmly, groaning lowly at the wonderful friction. He searched Loki's eyes for some sign of displeasure.**

 

 

*******

 

 

 

"Thank you for answering," he said warmly. "Else I would have been very disappointed." Loki had been so curious about Thor in general, about how he functioned and how he felt and how he lived. He still wished he could ask more questions, like whether or not he would consider a true peace with Jotunheim once he was king. Would he restore their power? Or would he keep things the way they were; unfair and unbalanced?

 

When Thor's hand encircled their cocks, Loki groaned and let his head fall back a little, allowing Thor to mouth over his throat. It felt terribly good, like his own hand had always been missing something. Thor's was rough and big and hot even under the water, and Loki tried his best to rock his hips forward to get a little more friction. Once he had his lips on Thor's again, he really used the grip on the prince's hair as leverage to speed things up a little bit, eager for the promised release he'd been waiting for.

 

When he did come, he let out a broken moan and ducked down to hide his face in Thor's neck, clinging to him all the way through it. "Ohh," he breathed, staying right there with his nose mashed up against Thor's neck. "So that's what I've been missing."

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor wanted to watch Loki''s face as he came but some how he knew the other would be bashful and hide his face. The very way his body tensed and fingers tightened in Thor's hair was indication that he was close and then the brief warmth he felt encompass his hand and against his stomach he gasped, his own orgasm coming when he heard the lovely sounds that Loki whimpered into his neck. He grunted lewdly and sunk his teeth gently into Loki's shoulder, followed by healing kisses.**

**Thor stood there holding Loki tight for several minutes, both panting and occasionally twitching at the aftershocks.**

**Thor brought his head up to nuzzle his face against Loki's and kiss his cheeks and jaw. "Loki..." he murmured, "I adore you."**

**He carried Loki back to the bank of the lake and gently set him down in the grass. It was nearly dark now and he made his way quickly back to the horses and found their blanket from their breakfast. He brought it back and wrapped Loki in it, rustling it around him to warm and dry him.  
"I have somewhere else to take you before we go back to the palace for the night." **

**Throughout the day, he'd gone back and forth in his mind about proposing to Loki. He loved him, that there was no doubt. It concerned him that some of Loki's words and stories had been inconsistent but their day overall, especially their time with the children in the marketplace, convinced him that Loki should be his mate. Whatever it was that Loki might be hiding for now, would eventually be known, he was sure. Loki was not used to trusting anyone, he wasn't used to being loved and adored so much, so Thor would let that happen with time.**

 

 

******


	24. Chapter 24

Loki allowed Thor to dry him and dressed quickly if only because it felt strange to be so exposed. It felt strange to know that there was only one thing between his legs, and he wanted to cover up. "Oh? Another place?"

Thor really had thought out their whole day. Wherever he was taking them, Loki was sure he'd love it as he'd loved all the other places they'd gone. He did hope, however, that this place in particular would not involve getting wet like they had just been. He didn't quite like the feeling of being in the water with the chance he might drown- it wasn't like being in the bath.

 

When they got back to their horses, Loki quickly conjured two apples and fed one to each, just for a treat. They'd been awfully well behaved for the day, taking their riders here and there. After that, he mounted his horse and stroked her mane while she enjoyed it. "Do I get a hint?" He asked curiously. "Or is this last place a surprise as well?"

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

**Thor caught Loki giving his horse an apple that he'd conjured and he smiled, knowing that his beloved was not only a talented sorcerer but also kind when he didn't know or expect anyone to be watching.  Yet another thing he tucked away in his mind as to why he loved this boy as much as he did.**

**Thor thought on Loki's question a moment, "Hmm... not so much a surprise location as a surprise." he hinted, giving him a wink. At least he thought it would be a surprise. He'd hinted around enough that he wanted to marry Loki though he'd given him no indication as to how or where he'd propose. The ring itself might be the surprise. It was ancient. It never belonged to anyone in particular that he knew of, but had been given to him by his other when he turned 18 to be given to the one he chose as his bride. It was just by chance that the ring happened to match the green of Loki's eyes. An Emerald was it's main stone with  smaller stones all around it in in different colors and just as rare and valuable. Thor could barely fit it on his pinky but Loki's fingers were long and slender like a maiden's so he hoped it would always fit him. It most definitely suited him.**

**They rode back to the palace stables. Thor usually opted to care for his own horse at night when returning but this time, he was so anxious to get on with his plans, he allowed the stable hands to care for the horses.**

**If all had gone well while he was away, his detailed instructions should have been carried out to the letter in his absence. First, they would visit the palace seamstress and collect new clothes. She made some alterations to a dark green tunic with gold trim for Loki, and a deep red one in silver trim for Thor.**

**His rooms had been made up with a fine meal for two, his regular dining table moved to his balcony, his fire roaring in the hearth, and sconces and candles lit throughout the large room. From the balcony, they would eat their evening meal and be able to gaze at the stars and moons of Asgard in complete privacy.**

**He took Loki's hand and lead him through the halls of the palace to the seamstress. Servants bowed to him as he passed and snickered afterward, whispering their gossip that the Prince's chambers had been made for a romantic meal, and that perhaps there would be the announcement of engagement soon.**

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Loki allowed Thor to take his hand as they walked through the palace. He didn't love that the servants seemed to be speculating on their status, but he supposed that was something he'd have to get used to. Asgard had a much bigger court than he was used to; gossip likely ran rampant. He wondered what kind of impression he'd had on the people who'd met him so far. Clearly Odin had not been impressed, but Frigga seemed to like him well enough. 

 

When they reached the seamstress, Loki took one look at the tunic laid out for him and decided that he loved it. He'd never been a fan of green- or anything but black or white, generally, but it suited him in this form and Thor seemed to like it. "Thank you," he said to the old woman clearly in charge here. "It's lovely."

 

Soon after that, they headed back towards their chambers and Loki said he'd like to freshen up for a moment before joining Thor, if that was alright. He went to his own chambers to change and wash up, combing his hair and adding a little oil to the sides of his neck- peppermint, he decided, was the right way to go. All dressed in his new tunic and a pair of trousers that fit him quite well, Loki returned and let himself into Thor's chambers once he'd knocked twice.

 

The candles made it look almost magical. "Thor," he laughed softly. "What is all this? Is this for me?" He suspected what was going on, of course. But he wanted to allow Thor to have his moment and see through whatever plans he'd made. 

 

 

***

 

 

 

**Thor too went to his own chambers to freshen up. He supposed it be better not to smell like a lake and horses when he proposed to his beloved Loki.**

**He washed and added fresh oils to his skin and donned his new tunic proudly, finding himself preening before the looking glass in his rooms like he really hadn't ever before.**

**He went throughout the rooms checking that all was perfect, and it was, of course. His servants were detail oriented and even left gold basins of rose petals in water to freshen the room itself.**

**Thor took two of the roses from a vase and scattered their petals around his bed's furs and quilts. He hoped, if the night went well, that Loki would stay in his bed tonight.**

**When the soft knock was upon his door, he hurried to the doors just in time to find his lovely boy entering. He took his hands and spread his arms apart to have a look at him.**

**"Look at you... you are more lovely with each passing hour.. I swear."**

**He looked around at his rooms as Loki commented on them. "It is... " he replied, "I wanted us to be alone with no interruptions. I hope you find it pleasing and not too... ostentatious." he remarked, not seeing the irony at all in his words. His own rooms as they were were already quite pretentious though being a prince of Agard , it was what he was used to.**

**He lead Loki to the balcony and as if on cue, minstrels from far below them began to play their instruments, soft, slow tunes to set the mood. Thor looked at Loki and raised his brows and chuckled, bashfully. Now that all this was falling into place, he felt slightly abashed by the entire display. He'd never done anything like this before.**

**The servants had left them their meal under covered dishes so that they'd not even have to come in to serve them. Thor gave them instruction that they were to be left alone unless the Allfather himself called upon him.**

**"Will you dance with me before we sit to dine?" he asked sheepishly, holding Loki's hand and wiggling it back and forth in the air.**

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Loki thought it was incredibly ostentatious, but he was coming to learn that this was just what Asgard had in store for him, and it was a part of Thor's personality. He was... a lot to take in at times, but his heart was in the right place. Everything really looked lovely, from the rose petals to the table to Thor himself. "I'm flattered that you would do all this for me," he said smoothly. He wasn't used to gifts, so it was with some trepidation that he accepted this one.

 

There was music too. Loki smiled and acquiesced to the dance without hesitation, looping his arms around Thor's neck for a more casual approach. As they swayed, he came to think about what he was really doing here. Laufey aside, he was...deceiving the man he supposedly loved. He was outright lying about his heritage, his past, his reason for being there. He was even lying about what he had between his legs. And he wondered, somewhere in the back of his head, if Thor would ever forgive him should he learn the truth.

 

His smile must have fallen at some point and when questioned, Loki just shook his head a little and leaned in for a small kiss. "I'm only thinking," he assured him. "About how long I waited thinking I might never have anyone. And now I have you."

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

**As they swayed back and forth casually to the music filtering up onto the balcony from far below them, Thor thought. He wanted to find the right words, the right moment, to ask of Loki's hand. He'd taken the ring with him today in case he found that moment throughout the day to be perfect but his nerves had gotten the best of him.**

**When he noticed that Loki looked thoughtful, a little sad if he admitted it, he questioned him. He took Loki's chin between his fingers and lifted his gaze to meet his, "Darling... what troubles you? You look a million miles from here."**

**Satisfied with Loki's answer, he smiled sadly only because it troubled him that Loki had no one til now. Was he going to be _enough_ for him? Was he being _too_ much for him now? **

**"I want you to always feel as though you can tell me anything. Never feel as though anything you tell me will be something we cannot over come... no matter what it is, do you understand?" he asked him reassuringly.**

**Thor said this because he honestly couldn't imagine anything Loki could say or do at this point to make him feel any differently towards him.**

**When the dance ended and they pulled apart, Thor pulled Loki's chair out for him. He began to fill both of their plates with the food before setting Loki's down before him and sitting down across from him.**

**He took a deep breath and smiled nervously. He still couldn't help but feel as though Loki kept something important from him. He only hoped it wouldn't impact his answer when Thor asked his all important question.**

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Loki thought it was very sweet that Thor was so worried for him. They could get over it, he'd said. They could overcome anything together. He wondered whether or not that was actually true. Honestly, he didn't know. He didn't know if they'd be able to overcome the truth about him. 

 

They sat down and uncovered their meals, and it was terribly tempting to just dig right into his food. When Thor was quiet for the time being, Loki did just that. He cut into his meat, scooped up potatoes, and dipped his bread in the gravy without care. He certainly wasn't concerned about his figure- no matter how much he ate, he never seemed to gain any weight. 

 

But when the silence stretched on, he glanced up and smiled before reaching for his wine. "This is delicious," he said warmly. "I think I might actually gain weight." And that would certainly be a first, but this life was...luxurious. It wasn't exactly as though Loki had to hunt for his food. He didn't have to procure his meals either, and he suspected someone would draw his baths if he liked. "Will you still like me then?" He teased. "With a few more curves?"

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Would he? Thor would like it if Loki was rounder in his hips, his ass and his belly... if it was with child. That seemed to be the only drawback to this union at all.**

**He chuckled, "I would... I would love that actually." Loki was still young enough that he'd fill out, Thor suspected. He didn't mind at all as he could watch his beloved grow up a little more right before his eyes. "Not that I mind anything about you currently." he added. "I couldn't ask the Norns for a better mate in both charms and beauty."**

**"You were so natural today with the children. You would one day like some of your own, would you not?" he asked. He was sure Loki would or else he'd have said otherwise by now.**

  
**"You don't know any spells that would allow you to carry our own, do you?" he jested with a wink.**

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Loki hadn't really expected and other answer. Thor was far too polite to say otherwise and although Loki had no plans to gain enough weight for it to make a difference, he appreciated the assurances. But when Thor brought up the concept of having his own child, there was this /moment/ when Loki wondered if he could say yes. And if he could say yes, then he could just drop his illusion and do so...

 

But that was playing with fire if he'd ever seen it. There was a huge risk involved because if they did have a biological child, there was absolutely no assurance that it would not come out with blue skin and red eyes. "I'm afraid not," he answered. "And yes, I suppose I've thought of having my own child. But raising yours would be an honor."

 

He was certain that an adopted child was just as good. After all, if the child was abandoned, then they would need a loving family... and Loki liked to think they could provide such a thing. "But you... I have heard of men using a willing woman as something of a surrogate mother," he continued. "You plant your seed and she agrees that the baby is ours to raise." He paused, spearing another piece of meat with his fork. "I wouldn't be offended if you wanted a child who is of your blood. I understand the necessity for it."

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

**Thor shrugged a little at the notion. He hadn't given it much thought, a surrogate, but he supposed if Odin deemed it necessary, it was good of Loki to understand.**

**"I appreciate that, my love. I do hope that it wouldn't come to that."**

**It seemed a little ridiculous now that they were having this conversation to delay what they seemed to both know what they were here for. Loki was talking of a future together and even offering to understand should Thor need to lay with another in order to have an heir of his own.**

**If that was indeed the case and Loki knew what was coming, he could relax, knowing that his answer would likely be a positive one. He poured another wine for Loki and himself and sat back in his chair to gaze out the city. He wondered if the people of Asgard would accept and love a Queen that was in fact not a Queen, and of questionable background.**

**"Look!" he said, pointing to the skies. "A shooting star. My mother told me to make wishes on them. Are you familiar with that custom?" he asked curiously.**

**"If you could wish for anything right now.... what would it be, Loki?" he asked thoughtfully.**

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Loki looked up and watched as the star streaked across the sky above them. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, I'm familiar with the custom." Over the years, he'd wished oh so many things. As a child, he'd wanted to grow up to be as big as his brothers and the other children. Then he'd wished for a way out, for things to just be _better_. He'd wished for love too. 

 

 

Looking over at Thor, he smiled to himself because hey, he'd finally gotten something he'd wanted. He'd found love- and it was pure, unadulterated by Laufey or his background or anything else. Reaching over the table, he took Thor's hand and turned his head to look back up at the sky. "I'd wish for happiness," he said easily. "True happiness. And the chance to be myself."

 

With that, he squeezed Thor's hand and took his wine with his free hand for another sip. This felt right. With nothing else in his mind, this felt so _right_. "I love you," he blurted out once he'd set his wine down again. "I'm sorry, but-- these few hours alone have been so wonderful. Some of the best in my life." 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

**With Loki's words, Thor grinned and quickly stood up and came over closer to Loki, still holding his hand. He leaned over and kissed him, then squatted down and kissed his hand. "You can be yourself with me... always.... and I want to make you as happy as you can be, Loki." He brought his hand to his lips and held them there for a moment. What Loki said next sent his heart souring, nearly bursting in his chest.**

**"Oh, Loki... I love you as well." he gushed. "Wait here..." he grinned and stood up, kissed Loki quickly again and then hurried back into his rooms.**

**He rifled through his cloak clumsily looking for the small box he'd put inside of it. Once he found it, he opened it quickly just to check it again, shut the box and rushed back to Loki's side. He cupped the box in his hand to hide it and gently took Loki's hand, "Stand up, my love... here..." he moved him a few steps away from the table towards the rail of the balcony. Once he had him in place, Thor dropped to both of his knees and looked up at the young boy he'd been courting all day and the night before, and through letters for months. He knew this was right. Be damned Odin and the rest of Asgard. He knew Loki was destined to be his.**

**"My beautiful Loki... I adore you... and I will vow to love you always, and protect you, honor you and make you happy for the rest of our days." he paused and opened the box without taking his eyes from Loki's.  "Will you be mine forever? Will you have me as your husband?" he asked lowly, the smile only slight on his lips as he awaited Loki's answer.**

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

 


	25. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were out of order so i'm trying to fix that by adding chapters to the original work.   
> Good luck to me..

This was it. Loki found that despite everything he was hiding, he couldn't wait for Thor to say the words to him. He wanted everything the proposal promised him; a home, a family, the chance to spend his life with someone who loved him. He wanted exactly what he'd said before, to be happy. 

 

 

So when Thor dropped to his knees and opened the box to reveal a _gorgeous_  ring, Loki could only smile. He could only count his blessings and bite his lip to keep from letting any tears spill. "Yes," he said, nodding quickly and holding out his left hand so Thor could slip the ring onto his finger. "Yes, I'll be yours. I _am_  yours."

The ring fit perfectly and within seconds of Thor standing up, Loki was wrapping his arms around the prince's neck and dragging him into a series of kisses that were only half formed as he couldn't seem to stop smiling. 

 

 

***

 

 

  
**Thor shot up and wrapped his** **arms around Loki, spinning him around and around so that his legs cut through the air. He was kissed and kissed back with abandon.**

**He had never been happier than this moment.**

**There was much planning to do. Wedding attire would have to be made, wedding rings would be forged, a celebration would be planned, Loki would have to take lessons in the ways of Asgard and know his place in the palace.**

**For now, they only had this moment and each other. Soon, their days and nights would be filled with people and things to do before their wedding and Thor didn't look forward to that as much as he just wanted to stay cocooned here with Loki tonight.**

**"YES! He said YES!" Thor bellowed over the city from his balcony, raising one arm in the air triumphantly, the other still wrapped tightly around Loki.**

**"You have made me so happy, Loki." he sighed and finally planted him back on his feet.**

**"Come... I want to show you ..." he pulled him along to his bedroom to show him the bed covered in rose petals. "...I want you to stay here with me tonight. I have a plan." he grinned. "If you agree,... I will return you to your chambers tonight, then, after everyone has left the halls and it's late, I will bring you back here."**

**He of course knew that this would be their marriage bed and Loki could decline should he wish to. He had no intention of consummating until the night of their wedding but he did want to keep him close as he had last night.**

**"Just to sleep with me... that is all, I promise." he winked.**

*******

Loki laughed the whole time Thor spun him around, and his wide smile only continued as they made their way back into his rooms. Oh, and he was taking pains not only to make Loki comfortable, but to avoid the gossip that would surely come if people knew he'd spent the night in Thor's chambers. 

 

 

He was so very sweet. "I'd like that," he answered, squeezing Thor's hand. "Very much, in fact." Loki was feeling far more confident of himself at the moment. Thor already wanted to marry him and although there was still this massive secret he was keeping to himself, this spoke of a happy future together. He leaned into Thor a little bit and tipped his chin up for another kiss. "Almost as much as I imagine I'll like sharing your bed after we're married." 

***

 

 

**They had had a long day, and the excitement was all adrenaline for awhile but soon enough, Thor was feeling sluggish. The nervousness he'd carried with him all day had finally worn him down topped off with so much energy around the proposal. He was sitting on the chaise with Loki in his lap, talking and kissing, ...mostly kissing. He cupped Loki's face and grinned when he saw his sleepy eyes.**

**"You grow tired, my love. Shall we retire you to your rooms to change? I'll come for you within the hour when I know the halls to be clear of eyes and ears."**

**Once he deposited Loki in his room, he went back his own and sent for the servants to clean the dishes and food away. That way they too could see that Loki had left for the evening and spread the word that the Prince was alone in his chambers, Loki in his.**

**When they left, he changed into his sleeping clothes.**

**He went to his balcony looked out into the night skies, thanking the gods for their generosity. "Thank you, " he whispered, "for bringing Loki to me. Thank you for giving me a being with such love to give, and that I can love so deeply. Help me always bring him happiness and let him always know love with me." he prayed.**

**When he knew the servants and guards in his wing to be gone for the evening, he ducked out of his rooms in his bare feet so as to not make a sound, carefully opened Loki's door to find him waiting, sleepily, for him.**

**"Come my love.. " he smiled and took his hand. They sneaked back into this rooms completely undetected.**

**Thor pulled Loki into his arms, lifting him off his feet again then depositing him into his bed. He pulled the furs down and wrapped them up around him before joining him.**

**"Comfortable?" he asked, his hand sliding up and down Loki's spine, over his shoulders and down again.**

**"Tomorrow, we will go to your home and tell your father of upcoming wedding and collect your things. Would you like for he and your brothers to attend the ceremony or celebration?"**

**He really thought he was doing right by taking Loki home to face his father. No matter how little they regarded Loki, or how detached Loki seemed from them, surely any father would want to know his child safe and happy.**

*******

 

 

Back in his own chambers, Loki had little time to actually consider what he'd just done. He'd accepted the hand of a man who had not the foggiest notion of who he really was- and he hardly even felt guilty for it. What did that say about him? Desperate times called for desperate measures, he supposed. Putting his doubts aside, Loki changed into the same tunic he'd worn to sleep the night before (it smelled like Thor and he didn't think he'd ever get rid of it) and waited to be taken back to his _fiance's_ rooms.

 

 

The way Thor treated him the moment they were truly in private was worth every second of waiting. Loki happily snuggled into the blankets knowing very well that this was where he would live out his life- if he was careful. He had to remain careful if he wanted this to become real. "Incredibly," he'd answered, fixing Thor with a soft smile as he really settled in. And then... Then Thor had to go and say _that_.

"No, that-- won't be necessary," Loki said quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. He backtracked and frowned, ducking his head to cover up the inner panic. "I don't want you anywhere near them. I'll return home to retrieve my things, but we needn't invite them into your life as well. Believe me, my father and my brothers wouldn't be interested in attending the ceremony, nor do they want anything to do with me in the future." 

 

 

***

 

 

**Thor furrowed his brows and fell quiet for a moment as he just stroked Loki's hair back. He wanted to respect Loki's wishes but this was becoming very concerning, the fact that he wanted to keep his home such a secret from Thor.**

**It was terribly uncommon for a Prince to wed someone with such a questionable background as Loki's, but just as uncommon for said Prince to not at least meet any living family members. He would of course be related to them by marriage at the very least. Should he not know something about the family he was marrying into?**

**"That is their decision should they not want to attend, but they are more than welcome." Thor replied softly, still a little confused by it all. "However...it would be proper for me to introduce myself and though he'd have little to say in the matter, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage. I certainly don't need his permission given my position but... I would like to have it... if possible."**

*******

Loki had to get Thor off this topic. He obviously couldn't go and meet Loki's family without becoming aware of the truth... "Thor, I don't care what's considered proper and what isn't," he said, lifting his gaze and meeting the other's eyes with a steadfast look. He wasn't getting angry, but he wanted Thor to know that he was very serious about this. "They are _not_  welcome to attend. I don't want them there. I don't want to see them ever again if I can help it." 

 

 

Wasn't that obvious by now? Even without Laufey's desires, even without the secret... Loki still would not have wanted to see Laufey and his brothers again. They had been nothing but cruel to him. He wouldn't miss them for a moment. "I can already tell you that he would never consent to this marriage because he does not want me to be happy," he continued. "He would rather I married a peasant so he might say that I've finally fulfilled all the predictions he made. And that's even if he cares I'm getting married at all! He's disowned me, remember?" 

**

 ****  
  
~~~~

 

 

 

  | 

  
  
  
---|---


	26. Happy Ending

Thor shut his eyes and nearly drifted off as Loki spoke of robes and tunics and...lessons, ... he wasn't quite sure. Had Loki asked him something? He opened his eyes suddenly and looked over at him when he felt the bed shift slightly, finding Loki with his back to him. Finally. Peace and quiet, he thought. "Mm, good night, love." he mumbled and still lay on his back not making any move other than to shut his eyes, falling asleep soon after 

He dreamt of Jotunheim, of when he and the warriors three and Sif went there with him and fought with Laufey's giants. In the dream, he confronted Laufey, just as he had in real life, only now, Loki sat at the throne on Laufey's side, asking him questions and, seemingly, defending Laufey. 

He woke in the middle of the night from his dream, shaken. Obviously, he'd had the nightmare because of his growing frustration with discussions of Jotunheim and because just before he fell asleep, Loki was questioning him about it. 

When he woke in the morning, he lay there a moment thinking back on the dream that woke him from his slumber and realized that in it, Loki had been blue. He looked much like Laufey in the dream, blue skin, raised markings all over him and ... red eyes. He shook his head to rid his mind of the thoughts and turned over, slowly slipping his arm around Loki's waist and pulling him close. 

"Loki.... " he whispered, kissing his neck to wake him, "my little frost giant." he smirked. He slid his hand up and down over his body, feeling his now familiar cool skin and chuckled softly. "Is that why you're always so cool to the touch?"

 

 

Loki had been straddling somewhere between awake and asleep when Thor rolled over to touch him. Since he still had his back to the prince, Thor couldn't possibly see the way his eyes shot open in alarm? His 'little frost giant'? Thor hated Jotun and he thought calling Loki something like that, even in jest, would be alright?  
Calming himself down because there was no way Thor could possibly know the truth, Loki rolled onto his back and gave him a look. "I think you might have noticed if I was blue by now," he answered dryly. He was still a little put off by the idea that he couldn't reasonably seem to discuss politics. Perhaps he was right and in his position, he ought to stick to frivolous pursuits instead.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm monstrous?" He continued, half teasing and half still a little annoyed. Loki waved his hand a little bit when his self preservation kicked in and he realized that talking about this was a mistake waiting to happen. "Never mind," he said quickly. "I see you're in a much better mood this morning."

***

 

 

Thor was smiling warmly and bucking his half hard erection up against Loki's ass when he rolled over and glared at him. Clearly, he'd already said something to annoy him by calling him the nickname.   
"It was only jest, my love..." he insisted. He rolled over onto his back and drew his hand through his hair, resting it on his forehead. "I had this dream last night... I had gone to Jotunheim as I had before but... you were there. You were sitting next to Laufey and at first, you looked as you do now but when I looked back, you were one of them. Still smaller than them but blue and.... with red eyes."  
He was cut off by Loki abruptly and he raised his hand from his eyes to look at him. 

"I am..." he grinned, "how can I not be in a better mood when I wake beside you?" he purred and rolled back into Loki, caressing his hip and pulling him close again. 

***

 

 

"You think it amuses me to have you putting me in the place of something you hate?" Loki didn't know how to feel about this. How could Thor be alright with having a dream like that when he was so ardently against Jotunheim in general? And Loki didn't want to be aligned with them even if he was one of them for two reasons: first, because he was terrified his secret would be found out and second, because he found it rather displeasing that Thor would ever put someone he loved into such a bad light, at least as far as his opinion went.

"You seem far less disturbed by the thought than I might have imagined," he pointed out. "I thought you wanted to slaughter each one of them."

If Thor denied it now, Loki would be properly shocked. Not that he could speak of first hand knowledge, but he had seen the rage in the way Thor had killed who he could before he was stopped. It was pure hatred born of fear and ages of one sided stories. "Or do you harbor some secret desire for them?"

 

***

 

 

Thor recoiled right away at Loki's accusations, furrowing his brow angrily at his young lover.  
"It is hardly my fault what enters my thoughts and visions while I sleep!" he exclaimed. "Perhaps if you hadn't been speaking to me of the topic just before I fell asleep, I woudln't have had such nightmares.... you seem to want to constantly defend them... I was only trying to make light of it." he added, angrily. 

He didn't understand his bride-to-be's consistent defense of Jotuns. It was one thing to be diplomatic and try to see things from another perspective from what he'd been taught to know all his life, but this was all together different. 

***

 

 

 

 

 

"Well, perhaps if you actually spoke to me about it instead of hiding behind a foul temper and some kind of misplaced notion that I can't discuss politics, you wouldn't have had such nightmares!" Nightmares, because Thor never wanted to see Jotuns in front of him unless they were being killed. Loki was becoming increasingly disturbed by the thought. He was sleeping with his man. He loved Thor. He was going to marry Thor. And Thor hated Loki's people.

Loki sat up and in trying to keep calm, folded his hands in his lap. "If you insist upon coming back to me and using me all because you were meant to do your job as the prince, then the least you could do is actually talk to me about it."

***

 

 

  
Thor dealt with politics all day long and the last thing he wanted to do was discuss it in his leisure time... time that he spent with Loki. That time should be pleasant and relaxing and his bride or future bride should be spending thier time doting on him and seeing to his needs as much as he did for them. Perhaps he was not in the best of moods the night before, but he'd shown Loki nothing but kindness and pleasure, or tried to, in the time since he came here.   
It seemed they still had many quirks to work out in their relationship.   
"Your time , for now, is best spent planning our wedding celebration... and seeing to my comforts. When I return here after long hours in my father's Counsel meetings, I want you to be my balm.... my pleasure and only that." he said sternly. He stood up from the bed, his member completely flaccid now having had this unpleasant conversation. Would Loki always be so combative with him? He dared not think he'd have to seek attention outside of his marriage. He loved Loki, dearly, and was growing to love him more each day but he seemed to forever be challenging Thor when it came to this one topic.   
"I"m leaving for the day... I have yet another meeting with more dignitaries." he said gruffly. "Break your fast with my mother... I will return by supper and collect you... we shall be dining with my parents tonight." he informed him. 

 

  
***

 

  
Loki couldn't hide how annoyed he was about all that. No, that simply wouldn't do. "I am not some stupid, insipid maiden for you to boss around," he countered, getting up quickly and crossing his arms over his chest once he'd pulled on a robe to cover himself. "And my life does not, and will /never/ revolve around your endless comfort."

That couldn't be what love really was. Surely.... Surely love was supposed to be about a partnership, not one getting so much more than the other. "Furthermore, I will break my fast whenever and with whomever I desire," he added firmly. Loki wasn't budging on this. He would not be so degraded, especially not by some pompous, pampered Asgardian royal!

 

***

 

 

  
Thor dressed quickly, and angrily, glaring at Loki as he spat his spoiled child rants, or so Thor believed them to be.   
"Fine!" he growled. "Perhaps you'd be better suited to break your fast with the Jotuns since you seem to like them so much!" he yelled.   
He would not have his mate being so argumentative with him, not now. He was under too much stress that Loki couldn't possibly comprehend. Perhaps one day he'd be a valuable counsel but now, he knew nothing of Asgard and it's politics and he was very young. He had no real family, no real home. Thor was doing him a favor by marrying him, he thought spitefully to himself. Giving him a home and family and future yet he stood here and defied him?   
He picked up his boots and sat down to put them on as quickly as he could.   
"You realize... I have every right to strike you for what you said... that perhaps I secretly desire a Jotun... my first instinct was to slap you... if I did not think so highly of you and did not love you as my own... you'd be picking yourself up off the floor for that comment, ... my love! Be careful of how you speak to your future husband." he growled. 

 

 

***

 

  
Again, Loki found himself shocked. "Because that is so offensive, isn't it? The very idea that you might have some desire for a Jotun probably drives you /mad/. And your own prejudices get in the way, love. But it's perfectly fine for you to liken me to something you despise!"

Loki uncrossed his arms and glared at Thor, unbridled and impossibly angry that Thor would even dare /threaten/. "I dare you to lay a hand on me," he challenged. "I /dare/ you. If you ever touch me in that way, it'll be the last time you touch me in /any/ way, so you understand?"

Huffing a little to himself, he shook his head at Thor and made a face. "Perhaps I would be better suited with a Jotun! At least they would not threaten to /beat/ me!"

***

 

  
Thor stood up abruptly and stalked towards Loki, pointing a finger in his face. "I do not threaten!" he growled, "I said I /could have/... if I were anyone else ... and if I did not love you so... it would be much different!" he warned, stepping back again.   
What Loki said next, had Thor all the more heated.   
"Do you think so? Do you? They would pummel you and eat you alive, Loki! You think yourself so powerful that you'd last a minute with those monsters?! Then GO! Go find yourself some monster to adore you as I do... I dare /you/ to do so!" he bellowed, his face red with anger and his temper flaring and getting worse.   
He should leave now before more is said that they'll both regret but Loki's threats and accusations are nothing he can ignore. 

***

 

  
They would--- They would not /eat/ him! Perhaps they would kill an outsider were they threatened, by the Jotun people were no more barbarians than the Asgardians! "You think you're so worldly," he answered coldly, shaking his head. "All because you've stepped into a land that does not belong to you and /killed/ innocents with your bare hands!"

This might have been a mistake. Loki wanted so badly for Thor to love him completely and it was becoming clear that... not only would Thor never love what he was, but he would continue to hate it. He would continue to speak of Jotuns as if they were monsters. "They are not the monsters, you are!"

Loki was dangerously close to losing it, but he wanted Thor to lose it first. He wanted to make a very important point. 

 

**


End file.
